Una historia detras de la pizzeria
by The Red Shadow 10
Summary: Mike, su hermana y la hija del dueño estaran envueltos en un lio con los animatronics,los guardias y mas cosas. Una historia con dramas y suspenso y cosas paranormales. Rated T por gore y lenguaje fuerte. Pasen y lean, denle una oportunidad si quieren
1. Mike y Mandy

**Hola, he regresado. He vuelto con mi fanfic de five nights at freddy's. Pero antes de que piensen cosas como "Yai volvió el romance y el vomito arcoíris y todo happy" o "Que asco, volvió el fic empalagoso de porquería que arruino este juego" quiero que sepan que prácticamente LA HISTORIA FUE REESCRITA A UNA MANERA MÁS SINIESTRA. Pero no va a ser como el juego original. MMMM, no sé cómo explicarlo, va a ser un deadman wonderland con five nights at freddy's, elfen lied y no sé que más :P .Pero no es crossover, no se confundan.**

**Pero debo aclarar algunas cosas.**

**1-Five nights at freddy´s le pretence a Scott Cawthon. ****Excepto la hermana de Mike y la hija del dueño que me pertenecen**

**2-Los animatronics están humanizados. Las características se van a ir dando cada vez que avance la historia. Y también tienen emociones más humanas**

**3- Esto va a incluir muchísimas de las teorías del juego. Puede que después Scott nos tire todas las teorías al suelo, pero aprovechare por ahora mientras nada más sale al aire. Así que si no saben mucho de esto, puede que se pierdan**

**4- Si quieren que ponga alguna pareja, me lo dicen en los reviews. Pero por ahora sé que va a haber (de manera moderada todas las parejas) Foxica (Foxy x chica), Mandy x Bonnie y Freddy x Annabelle, Golden x Bon bon y Mangle x Jeremy y no se que más, pero lo avisare**

**5- La historia se desarrolla en el 2002. Voy a dar las edades de los personajes y el sexo (se los sexos originales, pero decidí cambiar algunos para que la historia se desarrolle bien. O más bien uno)**

**Freddy: 21 /hombre**

**Bonnie: 21/hombre**

**Chica: 20/mujer**

**Foxy: 22/hombre**

**Golden Freddy: 19/hombre**

Toy Freddy: 21/hombre

**Bon-bon (Bonnie 2.0): 19/mujer**

**Toy Chica: 18/mujer**

**Mangle: 19/mujer**

**Puppet: 25/hombre**

**Balloon Boy: 5/hombre**

**Mike: 20/hombre**

**Mandy (hermana de Mike):20/ mujer**

**Annabelle (hija del dueño): 17/ mujer**

**Bueno, aclarare más cosas al final.**

**Ah, una última cosa, este se ambienta en el primer juego. Ahora si :)**

* * *

><p>El ambiente se sentía denso. El chico de cabellos negros desordenados estaba sudando mientras sostenía con fuerza y nerviosismo la tableta donde veía las cámaras del recinto. Sus ojos verdes tenían unas grandes ojeras que significaban que no había dormido hace mucho. El miraba con cara de horror a la tableta donde vio que los animatronics se habían movido. Su corazón latía fuerte. Si era verdad lo que le había dicho su 'amigo', el tipo del teléfono, esta noche sería fatal. Noche 6. Los animatronics se estaban volviendo locos moviéndose por toda la pizzería. Ni el mismo Freddy, que era el que menos se movía, no estaba en el escenario.<p>

-Espero que lo logremos-dijo el guardia a la mujer de la misma edad que el que estaba sentada en el piso escribiendo en una libreta. Era una mujer… MUY parecida a él. Mismo cabello negro desordenado, ojos verdes apagados, rostro pecoso y piel morena. La chica traía su pelo no tan largo amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Lo vas a lograr, estoy segura Mike. Pero…-dijo la chica parando de escribir y mirando a Mike a los ojos-¿ese tal 'phone guy' te dio alguna explicación completamente lógica de porque se movían?

-Bueno, el dijo que puede que su sistema este fallando… ¿acaso es retardado o quería hacerme una mala broma? ¡Estos animatronics se mueven por algo más! Te juro que…los he escuchado hablar- dejo Mike mirando a su hermana- ahora me crees loco, ¿no, Mandy?

-No lo sé, hay gran parte de leyendas urbanas de este lugar que he investigado por el simple interés. La mordida del 87 está más que clara que fue real. El animatronic que la causa fue una tal 'Mangle'. Pero hay otro rumor que llamo MUCHO más mi atención, que es el rumor de que 5 niños fueron asesinados AQUÍ. Supuestamente un hombre se robo un traje de Freddy con el cual pudo atraer a 5 niños. Los 5 niños fueron asesinados en el lugar de piezas y servicio- Mike puso la cámara en el cuarto de servicio, pero su sorpresa fue otra al ver a Bonnie allí.- Los cuerpos de los niños nunca fueron encontrados. Se encontró al culpable y todo, pero nunca los cuerpos. Y mucho después, algunos padres reclamaron sobre un mal olor que viene de los animatronics. ¿Ves la relación, hermanito?

-Si, pero recuerda que no creo en esas cosas paranormales como tú. Recuerdo que aun a los 13 seguías creyendo en cosas como Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, los capítulos perdidos de las series de televisión y otras cosas así-Mike reviso la luz de la puerta izquierda, encontrándose con Bonnie. Los dos hermanos dieron un pequeño grito mientras Mike cerraba rápido la puerta- pero después de esto creo que ya me uní al lado de los que dicen tener esas experiencias con espíritus, entes y bla bla bla.

Mandy reviso la otra puerta, en la cual no había nadie, pero Mike le había dicho que se mantuviera alerta ya que Chica estaba cerca. Mandy se quedo viendo la puerta cuando desvió la vista al escritorio de la oficina, donde había varios cajones. De uno de ellos se asomaba un papel que Mandy alcanzo a leer que decía 'ertos o desaparecidos'. A Mandy le llamo mucho la atención, así que se acerco al cajón y lo abrió para sacar la hoja de papel. La sostuvo en sus manos y la miro

-Escucha esto Mike, _Lista de… ¿muertos o desaparecidos?_-dijo Mandy mientras veía y ponía cara de sorpresa-_ 1: Finn Mc clain, asesinado en las instalaciones. 2: Billy Anderson, asesinado en las instalaciones. 3: Cony Jensen, asesinada en las instalaciones. 4: Félix Black, asesinado en las instalaciones. 5: Gary Sand, asesinado en las instalaciones. Jeremy Fritzgerald, mordido violentamente por animatronic. Año de las víctimas: 1987.-_Mandy dejo de leer para ver la cara de su hermano.

-Wow, con razón este lugar tiene tan mala fama-dijo Mike con su usual tono sarcástico.- Espera… ¿no dice algo más, con fecha de este año?- pregunto a su hermana recordando su cuarta noche

-Uh…déjame ver…uh…si, aquí dice algo_ año ,2002. Vincent Violets, guardia de seguridad desaparecido en su jornada de trabajo, pero probablemente asesinado._ –dijo mientras miraba a su hermano en búsqueda de una respuesta.

-Ese tal Vincent será… ¿phone guy?- se pregunto a sí mismo en voz alta.

-¿Vincent? Puede que sea así. Mmm, dice la fecha exacta, y dice que fue hace…6 días-dijo Mandy con voz temblorosa al decir lo ultimo.-Hey, ¿puedo revisar las cámaras ahora?

-Ugh, está bien.-dijo Mike mostrando fastidio mientras le daba la tableta a su hermana. Ella empezó a revisar mientras se dio cuenta de que alguien venia corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡CIERRA LA PUERTA!-Grito Mandy a Mike algo asustada. Mike logro reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar la puerta.- y pensar que ese era nuestro animatronic favorito.

-¿Nuestro? Recuerdo que era MI favorito. A ti te gustaba ese intento de conejo emo guitarrista.-dijo Mike intentando hacer enojar a su hermana.

-Mentira-dijo Mandy enojada, ya que le no le gustaba admitir que de niña le gustaba ese animatronic. Mike se reía hasta que su expresión cambio de sonriente a terror. Algo estaba detrás de su hermana.-M-Mike… ¿q-que pasa?-pregunto Mandy con el terror de voltear. Era lo que menos quería hacer. Pero no lo pudo evitar, lentamente se volteo para ver que ahí estaba un androide con cabello violeta, ojos rojos, orejas de conejo y ropa algo formal. Estaba mirándola con una expresión que no parecía sádica, si no, vacía. Mandy dio un grito para ver como el androide se acercaba más a ella. Mandy corrió hacia Mike y el la puso detrás del protegiéndola diciéndole en voz baja

-Mandy, tendremos que hacer algo que jamás creíste que tendríamos que hacer-dijo Mike mientras se agachaba un poco y agarraba un fierro que estaba bajo el escritorio- pero vamos a estar bien, tu solo corre. Sígueme…uno, dos…-Mike se ponía en posición-¡TRES!-Grito para agarrar a su hermana con la mano que tenia desocupada y corría fuera de la oficina. Era el acto más suicida que pudo tener, pero no le importaba, ya no quería morir. Se iban a salvar. Mike corría mientras Mandy lo seguía, pero chocaron contra cierto alto pirata que los detuvo. Mike retrocedió con miedo junto a su hermana, pero chocaron contra Bonnie.

- Estamos muertos…-dijeron ambos hermanos mientras se abrazaban

-No debí haber hecho esto. Fue estúpido-dijo Mike mientras apretaba a su hermana contra el- Lo siento… Pero vamos a estar bien. Espero…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí termine el cap de hoy. No creo que se me allá olvidado algo, o si? Bueno, tengan claro que va a haber gore y lenguaje fuerte. También si no saben mucho sobre las teorías del juego, serán mejor que investiguen porque si no se van a perder mucho en la historia. Este fic era como supuestamente iba a terminar el otro, pero por X razones borre el otro y volví a hacer la historia otra vez, pero con varias cosas de lo original y otras MUY cambiadas. <strong>

**Ah, el nombre de Vincent lo puso Rebornica a un personaje que no mencionare porque es spoiler. Y el apellido lo puse yo :)**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Acepto sugerencias**

**Adiós :)**


	2. Lo logramos, Mike?

**Holaaaa. He vuelto con el nuevo cap. Vi que tuve 3 reviews el mismo día que subí el cap: P Eso es un logro. Bueno, empezare por contestar comentarios, ahora siempre voy a hacer eso**

**Alice Malice 909: Siiii he vuelto. Gracias y recién me di cuenta de eso Jajajaja. **

**Pinkierose230502: Emmm, bueno, yo tuve algunos problemas, por eso los borre. Jajajaja gracias: 3. Si, ya no habrá tanto, pero si habrá. Y si habrá sangre y tripas XD (?) y SI ,Vincent… jejeje**

**ICherryPop: Gracias :), bueno, puede que haga un fic Foxica, pero este también tendrá sus momentos Foxica. **

Mike agarro con fuerza el fierro que tenia en su mano, para luego lanzarle un ataque a Foxy, el cual le llego en la pierna. El pirata se sujeto la pierna, pero no sufrió daño alguno. Mike maldijo en voz baja. Mandy Miraba frente a frente al animatronic de cabello morado. Ella se agacho un poco y agarro impulso

-Espero que esto funcione- susurro bajo, nadie logro escucharla. Ella lanzo una potente patada a Bonnie, la cual lo estrello contra la pared. Ella hubiera corrido si no hubiera sido por la sangre que empezó a brotar en exceso de su pie. Un grito inundo la pizzería. Mandy cayó al suelo y se revisaba su pie que estaba sangrando en exceso y mostraba una gran herida.

-¡MANDY!-Se escucho decir a Mike que se agacho a la altura de su hermana y vio su herida. Pero rápidamente se paro y empujo con fuerza a Foxy, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo. Foxy miro al suelo pensativo mientras miraba a Mike que respiraba hiperventilada mente mientras lo miraba.

-Si era tu favorito, ¿Por qué me atacas, Mike?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo con voz seria. Mike soltó el fierro que sostenía y puso cara de sorpresa. Intentaba hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Mandy estaba igual de sorprendida. Mike fue retrocediendo hasta topar con su hermana

-¿Us-ustedes p-pueden hablar?-pregunto de manera muy nerviosa Mike. Mike miraba a todos lados.

-Si, creo que ya nos habías escuchado ,¿no?- dijo mientras se paraba y se acomodaba su chaqueta negra de pirata algo rasgada –Nosotros podemos hacer más de lo que tú crees, pequeño pirata- Dijo Foxy mostrándole una sonrisa con sus afilados dientes a Mike. Mike recordó esos momentos de su infancia donde iba corriendo hacia aquel zorro pirata que era su héroe. Mike empezó a acercar caminando lentamente al pirata

-Foxy…-dijo Mike mientras se iba acercando más al zorro. Mandy por su parte miraba a Bonnie, el cual estaba mirando a su compañero animatronic y al guardia. Bonnie desvió la mirada y miro a Mandy. La miro fijamente para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes

-¿T-tu estas vivo también?- le pregunto mientras lo apuntaba. Bonnie asintió. Mandy se sostuvo en la pared y se paro aunque hacia muecas de dolor- Ósea, que h-has mat-tado a v-varios g-guardias y n-no por s-ser una es-stupida maquina defectuosa- acercándose más a Bonnie-¡SI NO PÓR SER UN PUTO PSICOPATA!- Le grito al animatronics que puso cara de sorpresa al ver a la chica gritando.- y s-supongo que seremos los s-siguientes, ¿no?- le pregunto con cara más triste. Bonnie miraba fijamente a la chica morena. El se acerco y la sostuvo, agarrándola por los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara

-T-tú no sabes por el dolor que hemos pasado, y ustedes deben pagarlo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, de los cuales puso mueca de sorpresa al ver que caían lagrimas.- ¿q-que te sucede?

-Nada, solo que… tuve razón todo el tiempo.-Mike y Foxy también voltearon a verla. Mike comprendió enseguida- este lugar esta maldito…simplemente esta maldito. Ustedes son parte de esto… Ustedes…- Mandy se escapa de las manos de Bonnie y fue corriendo y cojeando hacia su hermano, el cual la agarro de la cintura y con el fierro golpeo la pierna de Foxy, arrancándosela y ellos tuvieron paso libre a la oficina, donde se encerraron. Bonnie estaba afuera golpeando la puerta metálica.

-DEJENME ENTRAR-Decía Bonnie mientras gritaba con enojo. Se escuchaban los gritos animatronics. Mandy estaba en brazos de Mike, que la estaba cargando al estilo princesa. Mike estaba parado y estaba sudando, veía como la batería se acababa. – _Váyanse, corran rápido-_ se escucho decir a Bonnie con una voz que no se escuchaba tan robótica. Mandy y Mike se miraron extrañados por eso

**Con los animatronics.**

Foxy estaba en el suelo intentando moverse. Intentaba ponerse de pie, pero con una pierna se la hacía muy complicado. Se rasco su desordenado cabello rojo y miro hacia el pasillo por el cual había corrido Bonnie

-Espero que le allá ido bien. Agh, maldigo a ese estúpido Mike…-dijo Mientras tomaba la pierna que había quedado a mitad del pasillo. La tomo y empezó a jugar con ella hasta que escucho una vocecita tarareando la canción de Freddy. Foxy miro al lugar de donde provenía esa voz- ¡CHICA, NECESITO AYUDA!

-¿! Foxy ¡?-escucho la voz preocupada de Chica para luego escuchar pasos de una chica algo bajita con una melena rubia con un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas que venía corriendo hacia él. Ella se arrodillo al estar junto a él- ¿Q-que te sucedió?- le pregunto mirando la pierna de Foxy

-Déjame explicarte, Mike y su hermana salieron de la oficina corriendo. Yo y Bonnie los acorralamos, pero Mike me ataco con un fierro y me saco la pierna, para después el salir corriendo con su hermana a la oficina, donde ahora Bonnie está intentando sacarlos de esa oficina. Y como sabes, con una pierna no puedo soportar mi peso, así que aquí estoy.

-Hay Foxy, déjame ayudarte. Tienes suerte de estemos cerca de el cuarto de servicio.-dijo Chica mientras ayudaba a Foxy a pararse. Foxy se agacho a la altura de Chica y ella lo ayudaba a caminar, hasta llegar al cuarto de servicio. Chica soldó la pierna de Foxy- ¿Cómo quedo, Foxy?

-Como nueva, marinera- dijo Foxy mientras se paraba. Ambos salieron del cuarto de piezas y servicio y vieron a Freddy

- Ya supe lo que ocurrió con ese par de gemelos. Te apuesto a que Bonnie necesita ayuda, de todas maneras…El no podría matar a la niña que más prefería-dijo Freddy serio.

-Pero ya van a ser las 6:00 am, nada servirá. Además, es su sexta noche, estoy seguro que lo despedirán o que renunciara- dijo Foxy. Chica asintió con la cabeza

-Pero, no haría ningún mal intentarlo, ¿no?

-Podría ser…-dijo Chica. Fox fue corriendo a la oficina, donde vio a Bonnie en el suelo con la puerta cerrada

-Me rindo-dijo con la cara de en el suelo.

-Tranquilo amigo, llegamos, y te vamos a ayudar.-dijo Foxy mientras empezó a golpear la puerta – Soy yo Mikey, tu amigo Foxy, ¿no quieres unirte a mi tripulación?-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-NUNCA, P*TO ZORRO- Grito Mike mientras le levantaba el dedo .Mandy ya tenía mejor su pie, así que podía estar de pie sola.

-Vamos, saben que esa batería no durara mucho más.-dijo Chica.

-No importa cuánto lo intenten-dijo Freddy. Todos se callaron y calmaron al escuchar una risa.

-Es verdad, ¿hasta cuándo van a seguir intentando algo inútil?- dijo la voz. Era la voz de un hombre. Se escuchaba desquiciado.- jajajajaajajajaja vaya, parece que ustedes nos comprenden, ¿verdad, gemelos Schmidt? y Mandy miraban a todas partes. Los animatronics tenían expresiones raras, como de miedo y rabia.

-¡YA CALLATE HIJO DE PU-

_DING DONG DING *YAI* (ALARMA)_

Los animatronics volvían a su lugar. Mandy y Mike seguían mirándose. Mandy decidió salir de la oficina. Mike la siguió. Vieron a los animatronics en el escenario.

-A la próxima, venimos con metralletas y un generador- dijo Mandy arreglándose el cabello que lo tenía desordenado. Mike saco una risa seca para después voltearse al escuchar el ruido de llaves abriendo la puerta. Ambos se voltearon para ver al dueño del lugar entrar.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-pregunto de forma amable el dueño

-Bien, para lo que podríamos estar- dijo Mike de forma sarcástica.

-¡Mike!- Regaño Mandy a su hermano.

-Señor Schmidt, necesito hablar con usted-dijo el jefe de forma seria- sígame a mi oficina, ¿puede esperar aquí, señorita?

-Si señor…-dijo Mandy mirando al suelo. Mike siguió a su jefe hasta su oficina. Mandy se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar y miro a los animatronics. Ella recordaba esos días en Fredbear family dinner. ¿Porque habría cerrado ese lugar? No lo sabía, pero debió ser por algo parecido a lo que ocurre ahora.- ¿Que ganan con hacer esto?- dijo Mandy a los animatronics. No esperaba una respuesta. Chica y Freddy permanecían inmóviles, pero se dio cuenta que Bonnie desvió su mirada para verla- Se que me estás viendo Bonnie, ¿Por qué hacen esto?-dijo Mandy intentándolo otra vez-No responderás, ¿verdad Bonnie?-le pregunto poniendo cara de cansancio

-Por ahora no, ¿No quieres descubrirlo tu sola?- le dijo Bonnie desde el escenario. Mandy se paró de la impresión. -¿No sabías que te puedo responder? Pensé que ya lo habías deducido. Siempre has sido muy inteligente- dijo Bonnie mirándola de forma seria

-No, es solo que, no pensé que responderías.-dijo Mandy mirando al suelo- '¿debería hacerlo?'- se pregunto a sí misma. Mike apareció y vio que Mike tenía cara entre preocupación y alivio.

-Me despidieron- dijo sonriendo- ¡SOY LIBRE!- Dijo mientras agarraba a su hermana de los hombros.- Vámonos de aquí.

-Enseguida, solo…déjame ir al baño- dijo Mandy yendo al baño, pero desviándose a la oficina del jefe de Mike-¿Señor Johnson?

-Si, ¿Qué sucede señorita?

-Quiero consultar por el trabajo de guardia nocturno ¿puedo?

-OK, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Me llamo Mandy Schmidt.

-Estuviste una noche aquí, ya sabes el riesgo, ¿aun así quieres?

-Si, quiero correr el riesgo.

-Ok, estas contratada.

-Gracias. Hoy a las 12:00, ¿verdad?

-Si

Mandy llego donde su hermano.

-Te demoraste Mandy, ¿estás bien?

-Si…

-Mmm… está bien.

Ambos hermanos salieron del local, pero si antes que Mandy le echara una última ojeada a los animatronics.

**WOW, Otro capítulo más. Este fue el que más me costó escribir, incluso tuve ayuda. Pero bueno, aquí esta.**

**Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. ahora somos 4 ,¿no?

**Holiiii. Aquí les traigo otro cap de su no tan favorita historia XD. Bueno, responderé a los reviews porque soy una niña educada :)**

**Shinoby Nehory: Yai gracias Shinoby :3 Me encantan tus fic. Y ten claro que si voy a seguir: D**

**Pinkierose230502: jajaja claro que es mala idea, pero es para una buena causa, ayudara a pocos, pero será buena (?) PD: Jejeje Vincent aparecerá pronto y ahí podrás hablar sin que te callen XD.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí vamos con el capitulo:**

* * *

><p>Mike y Mandy iban caminando por la calle. Mandy tenía la mirada baja. Mike sabía que su hermana tramaba algo, después de tanto tiempo ya era fácil saber cuando estaba mintiendo. El la miro y camino hasta estar frente a ella<p>

-Mandy, no me mientas, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Mike a su hermana pequeña. Ella lo miraba con esos ojos verdes apagados.

-No pasa nada Mike- dijo intentando avanzar, pero su hermano se lo impedía

-Mandy, somos hermanos, te conozco bien y sé que eres pésima para mentir. Dime que sucede o no te dejare en paz- dijo Mike ya fastidiado.

-Bueno, sabes que, no tiene nada decírtelo, porque ya es tarde- dijo Mandy decidida mirando a su hermano a los ojos.- Yo…- Mike de sentía cada vez más angustiado- Yo acepte el trabajo de guardia nocturno…

-¡¿Qué, ESTAS LOCA?! , TU VISTE COMO ES UNA NOCHE ALLÁ. –Dijo Mike tomando a su hermana por los hombros y sacudiéndola- No quiero perderte…prometí cuidarte con mi vida. Tu eres mi hermana… pero no puedes renunciar .No te dejaran…Te voy a acompañar.

-Mike, no es necesario, voy a estar bien. Pero necesito que me ayudes

-¿En qué?

-Necesito encontrar a la victima de la mordida del 87, Jeremy Fitzgerald… Necesitamos hablar con él. Quiero descubrir que mierda pasa con ese maldito lugar.

Mike solo pudo callar ante las palabras de su hermanita. Ella tenía razón, debían averiguar qué era lo que ocurría en ese maldito restaurante. Era como un caso de detective. Ahora mismo podía decirse que eran detectives paranormales o algo así. Mandy miraba sonriendo a su hermano mientras pensaba en que era lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

***En la casa de Mandy y Mike ***

Mandy estaba sentada en el sofá frente al televisor. Ahora traía su pijama, que consistía en una polera manga corta y unos shorts. Mike apareció con una taza de café y le dijo

-¿Vamos a investigar ahora? Porque ya conseguí el número de teléfono de Jeremy.-dijo Mike para después tomar un sorbo de café

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido?

-Al dueño se le cayó un papel que traía un número y decía Jeremy Fitzgerald. Qué suerte, ¿no?

-Si. De seguro tenía el número por algo de la demanda, porque no creo que después de ser mordido por un animatronics no le pongas la gigantesca demanda en la mesa al dueño. Ok, ¿lo llamas tu o lo hago yo?

-Hazlo tú, sabes que no tengo mucha facilidad para socializar.-Dijo Mike mientras se tiraba a otro sillón. Mandy saco su celular y empezó a marcar el número que estaba en el papel. Mandy se puso el teléfono en la oreja mientras lo sostenía con el hombro. Espero unos segundos hasta que…

-¿Hola?-respondió la voz de un hombre que parecía tener 28 a 30 años.

-Uh Hola, ¿hablo con el señor Jeremy Fitzgerald?- pregunto Mandy

-Si señorita, ¿Qué desea?- dijo de forma amable

-Uh, bueno, mi nombre es Mandy Schmidt, guardia nocturno de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, y me preguntaba si…podía hablar con usted

-¿Guardia nocturno? Creo que será mejor que te ayude, ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

-¿Podría ser hoy, señor?- pregunto Mandy mientras veía a Mike con nerviosismo

- Si, usted dígame el lugar y allí nos veremos.

-Jum… podría ser… en el café de la calle 32, ¿podría ser?

-Si, allá nos vemos. Me reconocerás por ser el tipo con gorra o vendas en la cabeza. ¿Puede ser a las 1pm?

-Si, allá nos vemos. Adiós

-Adiós Mandy.

Mandy colgó y le dijo a su hermano

-Ok, lo vamos a ver hoy a las 1p.m. Creo que dormiré un poco antes de verlo. Tu también deberías hacer lo mismo Mike, tus ojeras son inmensas- dijo soltando una risita

-Mis ojeras siempre han estado ahí, pero si iré a dormir.

Mandy se paro del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se arrojo a la cama. Abrazo a una almohada y que quedo dormida. Mike hizo lo mismo, pero le costó más dormir .Se daba vueltas en la cama hasta que se encontró cómodo. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se quedo dormido

***En el sueño de Mandy***

Mandy se encontraba en un lugar que le daba escalofríos. Estaba oscuro y era frio. No podía ver mucho. Daba pasos, pero chocaba con pequeñas piezas metálicas. Pudo distinguir una pequeña luz roja que venía desde el techo. Fijo un poco más la vista y se dio cuenta de que era una cámara. Intento acercarse pero se tropezó con algo. No cayó al suelo, cayó sobre algo. Lo examino con las manos .Parecía una persona. Traía ropa que estaba rota. Intento tocar tu rostro. Toco el cuello, la barbilla y… ¿no había más? Intento buscar, pero no encontró nada. Tenía cabello y todo, pero no tenia rostro. Toco su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tenía unas… ¿orejas de conejo? Mandy se dio cuenta que al lado de ella había una linterna. El tomo, la miro y la prendió. Apunto a su alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto lleno de piezas robóticas y artículos de limpieza. Apunto a la persona sobre la que había caído. Era un hombre. Traía pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta purpura. Su ropa estaba rota y gastada. Subió la luz. Vio su cuello, su barbilla y luego dio un grito de espanto al ver el espectáculo. Parecía un robot .Era como un espacio vacío con dientes y más atrás luces y cables. Tenía su cabello morado desordenado.

-¿No crees que vas muy rápido?- le pregunto el robot. Mandy se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, ya que ella estaba sobre él. Ella se quito de encima y lo apunto con la linterna. Reconoció esa voz. Era la misma voz de la persona que la divertía en su infancia

-¿B-Bonnie, eres tú?- le pregunto tartamudeando y con la respiración hiperventilada. El androide se paro y le extendió la mano a Mandy para que se parara

-Si, ¿no me recuerdas? Creo que olvidaste esos días cuando decías que era tu mejor amigo y que siempre estarías junto a mí. Nunca viniste Mandy, te extrañe- dijo Bonnie a Mandy. Mandy puso cara extraña y se sintió nostálgica.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu cara?- pregunto Mandy.

-Cuando Fredbear cerro, nos remplazaron por los nuevos animatronics. Y nos quitan varias piezas y como viste, yo me quede sin rostro.

-En donde estamos… ¿es 1987?

-Si, ¿Qué no ves? sintió una luz fuerte contra ella. Se tapo los ojos para luego sentir como alguien la agarraba por detrás

-Deberías tener más cuidado preciosa- dijo la voz de un hombre. No era Bonnie ni un animatronic, era un humano. Mandy se volteo y vio a un hombre muy alto, con ojos grises y con el pelo morado. Tenía un traje de guardia de seguridad. Tenía una cicatriz y un pircing. Él le mostro una extraña sonrisa

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Mandy haciéndolo a un lado y poniéndose frente a él. Desconfiaba de este sujeto, era muy sospechoso

-No te diré mi nombre, pero… dime PG por ahora- dijo haciendo una reverencia y mostrándole una sonrisa.- y ahora, creo que querrás unirte a Bonnie y a sus amigos, ¿no?- le Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella con una psicópata sonrisa. Mandy retrocedió

-¿Ah que te refieres?- pregunto asustada cuando choco contra una pared y vio que estaba acorralada.

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-AAAAHHHH- Mandy despertó de golpe .Vio el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama. Eran las 12:30. Ya era tarde, sería mejor que se apresurara. Se metió rápido a la ducha y se vistió con unos jeans azules y una polera de tirantes de color negro. Salió de su habitación peinándose y vio a Mike que estaba listo. Traía una camisa a cuadros roja con negro y unos jeans. Mike estaba viendo televisión tranquilamente. Mandy se comió un sándwich rápido y se cepillo el cabello para amarrarlo en una cola de caballo como siempre hacia.

-Eso te pasa por dormilona.-dijo Mike de forma sarcástica. Mandy lo miro enojada

-No es mi culpa, el despertador no sonó, y además…tuve un sueño raro- dijo mientras miraba al suelo- soñaba que estaba con Bonnie- Mike puso cara extraña, como la típica que ponen los hermanos sobreprotectores cuando las chicas hablan de novios- El no tenía cara y estaba destrozado, y me dijo que estábamos en 1987.

-El año de la mordida ¿eh?-Mike apago el televisor y se paro- parece que ese año fue importante en esa pizzería del demonio

-Si, pero hoy Jeremy nos va a explicar más cosas. ¿Vamos?- dijo Mandy mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

-Vamos- dijo Mike saliendo junto a su hermana

***En el café***

Jeremy estaba sentado en una mesa de esas que estaban afuera del local. El se sentó allí porque prefería estar al aire libre. Esperaba paciente a la chica con la que había hablado, ¿Cómo sería? Obviamente, por su voz, más joven que él. El se rascaba la cabeza, o más bien, las vendas con las que cubría esa marca que esa animatronic le había dejado. A veces la gente lo miraba o incluso le hacía preguntas. Pero ya se había acostumbrado. Estaba seguro que Mandy haría lo mismo. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo miraron a dos chicos que venían. Uno era un hombre que debía medir lo mismo que el. Tenía un desordenado cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel morena con un rostro pecoso. La chica no era muy diferente, solo que más bajita, con ojos más grandes y el pelo con un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Ambos se dirigían a él. '¿Sera Mandy esta chica?' se pregunto

-Uh, Hola, ¿Usted es Jeremy Fitzgerald?- pregunto Mandy al chico de cabello cobrizo.

-Si, soy yo. Supongo que tú eres Mandy, ¿no?- dijo de forma calmada el de cabello castaño cobrizo

-Sí, un gusto conocerte Jeremy- dijo Mandy sonriendo mientras le estiraba la mano que Jeremy tomo.

-Espera… ¿tú eres?- dijo Jeremy apuntando a Mike

-Me llamo Mike Schmidt, hermano mayor de Mandy y antiguo guardia de seguridad, ¿por?- dijo Mike de manera seria

-Tú eres el guardia que más ha sobrevivido. 6 noches, Wow, eso sí es un logro.-dijo Jeremy sonriendo- Y por cierto Mandy, ¿de qué es lo que querías hablar?

-Bien, escúchame-dijo Mandy mientras se sentaba y Mike hacia lo mismo-Estoy segura de que sabes que la pizzería es…rara. Pues queremos que nos cuentes de tu experiencia como guardia de seguridad. Por lo que escuche fuiste uno de los que más duro en esa pizzería

-Jumm… que te puedo decir…era HORRIBLE. 10 animatronics moviéndose por todo el lugar como se les diera la gana, tener que darle cuerda a una caja para que Marionnette no me matara, una miserable mascara de protección, 3 lugares por los cuales podían entrar y lo peor…0 PUERTAS. La verdad, no sé como lo logre, pero como viste, no salí del todo bien de ese lugar…- dijo Jeremy mientras apuntaba su cabeza.

-¿Tuviste ayuda?- pregunto Mike

-Mmm, no sé si llamarlo ayuda, pero alguien llamado 'Phone guy' me dejaba mensajes grabados. No ayudaban mucho, pero si me dio consejos útiles, como lo de las luces.

-Y… ¿sabes algo del asesinato de los 5 niños?- susurro Mandy.

-De eso no mucho, pero sé que robaron un traje de Golden Freddy, así que de seguro el asesino uso el traje para atraer a los niños

-Bueno, y ¿los escuchaste hablar?-pregunto Mike

-¿A los animatronics?

-si

-Solo …una vez- La mirada de Jeremy se puso oscura- Mangle…ella me hablo

Los gemelos se miraron. Sabían que para Jeremy debía ser complicado hablar sobre ella. Ella le hizo mierda la cabeza. Jeremy miro hacia arriba un momento para ver los rostros de los hermanos.

-¿les cuento lo de la mordida?- dijo Jeremy intentando parecer relajado

-Solo si tú quieres, porque no queremos que cuentes algo que no quieres- dijo Mandy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jeremy.

-No no, tranquilos, estoy bien-dijo Jeremy calmando a los chicos

-Uh...d-disculpen- dijo una voz de una chica que sonaba nerviosa. Los 3 vieron a la persona que les había hablado. Era una chica que traía uniforme escolar. Su pelo blanco era largo, le llegaba más debajo de la espalda y lo tenía con una diadema. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules. Se veía notablemente nerviosa- U-ustedes… ¿e-estaban hablando de Freddy's Fazbear pizza?- pregunto con una voz más tímida mientras miraba al suelo.

-Si, todos nosotros somos o fuimos guardias, ¿Por qué?- dijo Mandy con voz amable para intentar calmar a la chica.

-Uh, es que… Soy la hija del dueño… Me llamo Annabelle- dijo la chica.- Uh, me gustaría saber más de ese lugar, p-porque mi p-padre no me habla mucho de él, pero sé que han ocurrido muchas cosas allí, ¿podrían contarme de sus experiencias como guardias por favor?- pregunto la Albina de forma tímida. Los tres mayores se miraron, ¿sería buena idea? ¿Porque el dueño le habría ocultado toda la verdad a su hija? No sabían si contarle o no.

-¿Segura que no eres la hija del jefe intentando sacarnos información?- dijo de forma severa Mike, lo cual le dio algo de miedo a la chica

-N-no, se los j-juro. Con s-suerte fui a la pizzería 2 veces en mi vida. – dijo La chica intentando convencer a los mayores que la rodeaban. Ella quería saber la verdad.

-Está bien, pero si nos traicionas, ten claro que no te perdonaremos

-E-está bien…-dijo la chica algo asustada. Creía que ellos eran personas hostiles que le querían hacer daño. -¿Podrían hablarme de como es una noche como guardia nocturno?

Los 3 se miraron. Mike decidió hablar primero ya que fue el que duro más noches.

-Mmm… ¿Qué puedo decir? Hubiera sido mejor limpiar vidrios en un edificio de 300 metros. Créeme que no hay cosa peor que estar en una habitación con 4 androides endemoniados que te psicopatean y te intentan matar. Tienes puertas y eso, pero no es fácil. Una miserable batería tampoco es el mayor apoyo. Y no hay nada peor que… escucharlos hablar. Ellos hablan como si fueran personas.- dijo Mike con su tono serio normal. Annabelle lo miraba impresionada.

- Bueno, creo que sigo yo. Yo no trabaje en el restaurante de ahora. Trabaje en el otro, Strax bear pizza. Allí estaban los animatronics del antiguo restaurante Fredbear family dinner con un aspecto horrible. También estaban los otros. Eran los 'Toy', ya que parecían juguetes. TODOS se movían en la noche. Eran 10 animatronics que se movían solos más la marioneta que se movía si no tocabas la caja musical- Annabelle puso cara de horror al escuchar eso, pero sus ojos cambiaron, su color se veía más violeta, pero volvió al normal azul.- Lo único que tenia de defensa era una máscara de Freddy. El restaurante cerro por una investigación policial, pero sin antes hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños.- dijo Jeremy. Annabelle se veía extraña desde que habían hablado de Puppet.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Mandy a la chica.

-N-no, estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿y saben porque se mueven?

-Ni puta idea- dijo Mike seriamente.

-Pero creo que tiene que ver con el asesinato de los niños…-dijo Mandy mirando al suelo

-¿¡MATARON NIÑOS ALLI!?- Les pregunte muy asustada Annabelle.

-Si, han pasado muchísimas cosas allí- dijo Jeremy a la chica albina.

-Y… ¿quién es el guardia ahora?-pregunto Annabelle.

-Hoy es mi primera noche. Mike se ofreció a acompañarme, ya que él es un hermano sobreprotector- Mike puso cara de fastidio y Mandy soltó una risita- Espero tener suerte y descubrir más cosas de ese lugar.

-Hey, ¿p-puedo…acompañarte?- pregunto la albina de manera nerviosa. Mike y Jeremy estaban a punto de gritarle cosas como '¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE? ¿ERES SUICIDA?', pero Mandy los interrumpió justo antes

-Annabelle, no creo que sea buena idea. Eres menor de edad y ese empleo es de verdad peligroso. Además, ¿Qué diría tu padre acerca de eso?

-Puedo ir sin que él me descubra. Y quiero ir bajo mi propio resto. Puedo ayudarles…-dijo Annabelle

-Está bien, pero ten claro que tú quisiste ir.- dijo Mike

-Creo que los acompañare también, si somos 4 creo que lo lograremos- dijo Jeremy. Mandy se preocupo un poco

-¿estás seguro Jeremy? ¿No te hará daño ir a ese lugar?- dijo Mandy preocupada. Puede que a Jeremy le doliera ir al lugar donde…perdió el lóbulo frontal.

-Tranquila Mandy, estaré bien- dijo Jeremy sonriendo.

-Ok, entonces a las 23:45 nos juntamos en la pizzería. Jeremy y Mike quédense ahí, y Annabelle, tú debes tener cuidado con tu padre.

- Ok, esta noche, será más alterada de lo normal- dijo Mike

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito. Más de 2700 palabras¡ .Lo sé, hay otros escritores que hacen mucho más, pero para mí es un logro<strong>

**Ahora, aclarare unas cosas acerca de la historia con relación a las teorías del juego:**

**Sí, yo creo que la victima de la mordida del 87 fue Jeremy. No lo sé, es solo una teoría, pero a mí me gusta la idea de que el guardia termino siendo mordido por defender a la niña que iba a ser mordida. Y también creo que Mangle fue la culpable ,al igual que el resto del mundo que también lo creen (la mayoría al menos )**

**Mi orden cronológico de las pizzerías va así:**

**-Fredbear Family Dinner**

**-Strax bear pizza**

**-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**

**Ok, creo que eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este largo capitulo **

**Ah, casi olvido, ¿el nombre de la segunda pizzería es ese verdad? Es que creo haberlo leído por ahí, ¿me lo pueden aclarar?**

**Espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima**

**Adiós**

**PD: Perdonen si descuido un poco la ortografia, intentare mejorarla.**


	4. Nos volvemos a encontar Mangle

**Hola. Uh, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo del cual tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir, ya que es de un tema que me gusta mucho. El capítulo de hoy se enfoca en uno de mis guardias favoritos, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, porque es uno de los capítulos a los que le dedicare más esfuerzo. Bueno, sin más, contestare los reviews :3:**

**Pinkierose230502: Seee va a ser algo genial (o al menos eso creo) y…Jeremy: 3. PD: Siiii, la uva logro aparecer más. No hallo la hora para que haga su gran aparición.**

**Kira Diamond: Wow, que increíble. La verdad, mi fic no va a ser publicado de nuevo. Y no me siento digna de usar esos personajes. Sus historias son tan asombrosas. No debo usarlas yo, debes usarlas tú. Es simplemente asombroso. Te agradezco por todo el esfuerzo que hiciste al escribir todas esas historias, pero no seguiré el fic. Lo siento. Bueno, también me gustaría que tú hicieras una historia con esos personajes :D**

**PD: No me dijiste nada acerca de este fic D: …pero quiero que lo sigas leyendo. Bueno, solo si quieres**

**Shinoby Nehory: Gracias :) y no extrañes el fic, me hace sentir…no sé, importante .Saludos para ti también: 3.**

**Bioshock596: 1-mmm… si. Creo que ya todos habíamos adivinado :/**

**2-Tranquilo, eso va a pasar. Me gustan mucho los Toys, no los puedo dejar afuera. Va a pasar, en este cap un Toy tiene más protagonismo. Tal vez en el próximo o en dos capítulos más ponga más de los toys.**

**PD: Creo que se van a impresionar, los guardias no vuelven muy seguido al lugar después de ser despedidos o renunciar**

* * *

><p>Eran las 23:27 pm. Mandy iba saliendo de su departamento para encontrarse con su hermano, con Jeremy y con Annabelle en la pizzería. Traía puesto su uniforme de guardia bajo su chamarra violeta. Iba caminando por la calle. Recordaba que su hermano había ido a visitar a su novia Doll antes de ir con ella a esta noche. Mandy presentía algo, algo malo. No sabía que era pero la ponía nerviosa. Pensó en lo que le dijo Bonnie.' Pensé que lo habías deducido. Siempre has sido muy inteligente' ¿Bonnie recordaba cuando era niña? No sabía, pero un animatronic común y corriente no te puede responder como si fuera otro humano.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que sucede en esa pizzería?

*Con Mike y Jeremy*

Jeremy y Mike estaban afuera del local apoyados en una pared. Ambos se habían puesto sus trajes de guardias, ya que querían hacerlo para ver si lograban confundir a los animatronics, ya que sería raro ver a tres…guardias juntos. Mike estaba revisando su teléfono mientras Jeremy solo miraba al suelo de brazos cruzados.

-Uh, ¿Mike?-le pregunto Jeremy- ¿Tu hermana…siempre ha sido muy curiosa?

-Uf, si tan solo la hubieras visto cuando era niña. Siempre ha intentado descifrar cosas e investigar. Ella es así.-dijo Mike un poco nostálgico

-Ella es como una especie de detective- dijo Jeremy soltando una dulce sonrisa.- Yo también quería de cifrar varias cosas de este lugar, pero decidí alejarme… ya sabes, no me gusta recordar…mucho este lugar…

-Jeremy, tranquilo, de seguro ya no está esa loca zorra de pelo blanco ya no está aquí.- dijo Mike intentando tranquilizar a Jeremy. Se conocían de poquísimo tiempo, pero ya entendía de que no era fácil hablar de eso para Jeremy- Oye, hablando de pelo blanco, ¿Dónde estará esa chica Annabelle?

-No lo sé, ella dijo que encontraría una forma de entrar sin que su padre la descubriera. Aunque ella se me hace muy misteriosa…

-No creo Jeremy, creo que tan solo es una linda adolescente albina muy tímida y que debe tener pocos amigos- dijo Mike mirando adentro de la pizzería- Oye, algo se mueve en la cueva pirata…

-¿Qué?

Ambos vieron por el cristal de la pizzería y vieron que la cortina de la cueva pirata se movía. Se la cortina, salió una chica de pelo blanco que miraba a todos lados. Ella vio el cristal. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que trataba de ella sonrieron. Annabelle también les sonrió, pero se oculto al escuchar pasos. Los chicos también se alejaron de la ventana.

-Hey Chicos.

El pelinegro y el castaño miraron al lugar de donde venia la voz. Vieron a Mandy acercarse a ellos. Traía su chamarra violeta con unos pantalones negros muy simples. Mandy se acerco a los chicos

-¿Están listos?

-Si. Annabelle está escondida adentro de pirate cove. Entremos- dijo Mike abriendo la puerta del local. Los tres entraron. Miraron el lugar. Mike miraba la pirate cove. Mandy y Jeremy veían a los animatronics del escenario. Se dieron cuenta de que los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos.

-Señorita Mand…- dijo el dueño, sorprendido de ver a los otros dos chicos vestidos con los trajes de guardia nocturno. Ya los conocía. Mike Schmidt: El guardia que más tiempo había durado con vida y Jeremy Fitzgerald: el guardia más joven hasta ahora y la victima de la mordida del 87-¿Que hacen aquí ustedes dos?- pregunto confundido

-Venimos a acompañar a Mandy a su primera noche. No se preocupe, no tendrá que pagar nada, porque ninguno de nosotros va a morir. Y más vale que no diga nada, porque de todas maneras no nos íbamos a ir- dijo Mike de forma severa y seria, tanto que logro intimidar al dueño.

-Yo no tengo quejas sobre eso… solo que es raro que se hayan vuelto todos tan suicidas.

- No vuelva a repetir eso, tenemos más información de la que cree.- dijo Jeremy en tono amenazante

- OK, no los molestare más. Espero que tengan una buena noche- dijo el dueño sin darle más importancia a los jóvenes que lo más probable estaban a punto de perder sus vidas. El jefe salió, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue. De pirate cove salió Annabelle que se quedo mirando la puerta

-Lo siento… no creí que…- dijo Annabelle pero fue callada por Mandy

-No necesitas disculparte, nada de esto es tu culpa. Ahora, será mejor ir a la oficina, están a punto de ser las 12.- dijo Mandy mientras caminaba a la oficina. Jeremy y Mike la siguieron, pero se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido. Era un ruido muy molesto. A Mandy le dolía un poco la cabeza al escucharlo. Mike buscaba de donde venia el sonido, Annabelle solo se tapaba los oídos y Jeremy… estaba en shock mirando al piso. Mandy se dio cuenta de eso- Jeremy… ¿Qué pasa?

-E-e-es e-e-el-lla…- dijo tartamudeando, con miedo y aun mirando al piso. Mike miro a Jeremy con cara de horror al igual que Mandy, ambos comprendieron. Annabelle solo miraba a todas.

-Ese ruido parece una interferencia de radio…-dijo Mike, hasta que escucharon un ruido de metal contra el piso. Mandy y Mike corrieron allá, Jeremy los siguió, y Annabelle camino con ellos temerosamente. Vieron algo que les helo la sangre, pero a uno más que a todos. Era una animatronic. Tenía orejas de zorro asomándose de su cabeza. Tenia cabello plateado, frondoso y despeinado. Su piel era pálida y tenia maquillaje haciéndola parecer una especie de payaso. La mayoría de su endoesqueleto estaba expuesto. Solo quedaba su pecho y la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Tenía una falda blanca y una camisa blanca rasgada con un moño rojo. Sus brazos eran los del endoesqueleto. Más bien, brazo, ya que le faltaba uno. Tenía la mano de su traje. Sus dos piernas también eran endoesqueleticas, pero conservaba unas botas con adornos rosados. Tenía un solo ojo en su cabeza… ya qué su cabeza endoesqueleticas estaba fuera de esta. La animatronic nos miro, pero después parecía asustada al ver a Jeremy

-J-Jeremy…- dijo la voz mecánica de la animatronic. Mandy y Mike voltearon para ver a Jeremy que era abrazado por Annabelle. Este se mostraba indiferente. Se soltó de Annabelle y fue avanzando hasta la animatronic. Mandy y Mike intentaron detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Jeremy se acerco a Mangle. Sus ojos se tornaron negros con pupilas blancas. Mandy y Annabelle se asustaron al ver los ojos de Jeremy así.

-Tu… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATASTE CUANDO TUBISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD?! Pude morir y todo se hubiera acabado, PERO NO, ME DEJASTE SUFRIR.- Dijo Jeremy con una voz desesperada mientras comenzaba a llorar.- Yo solo…quiero saber el porqué….- Mangle miraba a Jeremy con cara de dolor. Mike estaba a punto de parar esto, pero no pudo- Tú no sabes lo que es mirarse al espejo todos los días y ver ese maldito espacio que falta en mi cabeza… No sabes…

-YO NO QUERIA HACERLO ¡- Grito Mangle rompiendo el lloriqueo de Jeremy- Yo… tu no entiendes, ¿no? Intente hacer lo posible para que no hubiera otro niño más…- Mandy empezó a poner mucha atención a las palabras de Mangle- El se la iba a llevar. Quería evitarlo. Iba a morderlo, pero tú te cruzaste Jeremy.- Jeremy puso cara de sorpresa. Mangle agacho su cabeza y los 4 humanos se sorprendieron al ver que dé el rostro de Mangle caía aceite.

-¿Está llorando?- pregunto Mike

-Si, estoy llorando Schmidt- dijo Mangle tapándose la cara. Mike se sorprendió al ver que Mangle sabía su nombre.

- Chicos, ¿quieren que les cuente que paso en el 87?- dijo Jeremy mirando fijamente a Mangle. Los 3 chicos no contestaron. Lo que estaba pasando ahora, era mucho para soportarlo. – No hay respuesta, pero sé que quieres saber Mandy- La morena se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que dijo, pero solo pudo bajar la mirada.- Esta bien

*Flashback narración. Jeremy POV*

Era una fiesta de cumpleaños el 13 de noviembre del 1987. Yo era guardia nocturno, pero ese día me trasladaron al turno diurno. Estaba en la kid cove, ya que todos los niños estaban allí. Veía como todos se divertían, pero estaba alerta a ella. A ti Mangle- la apunto.- Sabia que podías salirte de control y atacar a uno de los niños. Me distraje un poco al ver a dos niños peleándose, pero los ignore al escucharte decir eso "MORIRAS MISERABLE HIJO DE PUTA". Vi como te arrojabas sobre la cumpleañera. Yo no tuve más opción que empujarla detrás mío e intentar hacer lo posible para salvarnos, pero no. Sentí esos filosos dientes desgarrar mi cabeza. Sentía como se introducían en mí. La sangre mancho mi rostro y mi cabello. Lance un grito de dolor. El dolor era inmenso. Escuche a la niña que había salvado

-NOOOO, DETENTE MANGLE ¡

No estoy seguro, pero juro haber escuchado una risa. Hice un esfuerzo y me separe de Mangle. Poco después me desmaye. Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital .Me pasaron un espejo y vi mi cabeza. ¡Tenía un pedazo faltante! Dijeron que uno de los milagros más grandes de la ciencia médica fue que yo sobreviviera después de perder el lóbulo frontal.

FIN DE JEREMY POV

Mandy y Annabelle se habían acercado a Jeremy, mientras Mike veía a Mangle

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- Dijo una voz de una chica. Una rubia con vestido amarillo bajo del escenario- Debes decir tu versión también.- dijo Chica apoyando a Mangle. Annabelle se escondió detrás de Mike. Mandy se acerco a Bonnie. Se enfrentaron con la mirada.

- C-chica, n-no estoy segura de eso –dijo Mangle de forma nerviosa. Jeremy quedo algo impresionado al ver que ellos actuaban como humanos. Y el carácter de Mangle… se le hacía parecido al de él.

-Habla, quiero saber tu versión- dijo Jeremy con sus ojos volviendo a su color natural.

-¿E-enserio? E-está bien…

*FLASHBACK. MANGLE POV*

Era una fiesta de cumpleaños. Después de que los niños estuvieran con mis antiguos compañeros, vinieron a jugar conmigo. Como ven, yo era un juego de desarma y arma. Todos los niños y muchos padres estaban allí. Pero había 2 guardias. Uno era un idiota de pelo purpura. Y también estaba el guardia nocturno, Jeremy. Esto me sorprendió bastante, pero no le di importancia, ya que ese tipo purpura era… es peligroso. Vi como él se acerco a la niña que estaba de cumpleaños y le decía con esa falsa voz "Ven conmigo pequeña, te voy a mostrar un regalo que no olvidaras". Yo quería evitar otra muerte. Ya habían muerto 6. No iba a permitir que alguien más fuera asesinado. Mis ojos se volvieron negros e iba a atacar a el tipo purpura, pero él salió corriendo dejando sola a la niña. En ese momento fue cuando sentí la carne en mi boca. Vi que se trataba de Jeremy. Yo no lo podía creer, ¡Había fallado! Yo no quería hacerlo Jeremy. Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuera por el…

*Fin del POV*

-¿Quién es él? Si se puede saber…- dijo Mandy dejando de mirar a Bonnie

-Vincent- dijeron todos las animatronics que estaban presentes.

-Hey, ¿Vincent no era Phone guy?...- dijo Mike confundido-Espera…Phone guy sabía mucho, nunca menciono nada del asesinato…

- El asesino y Phone guy… es Vincent…- dijo Mandy mirando a su alrededor

-Ya vallan a su oficina, es peligroso estar afuera- escucharon una voz que les dijo eso. Era una voz animatronica. Los 4 vieron a un animatronic que salía de las sombras. Era casi igual a Freddy. Mismo peinado hacia el lado, traje de etiqueta con moño, orejas de oso y sombrero. Pero este era rubio. Su traje era dorado. Y sus ojos no eran más que cuencas vacías. Su moño y sombrero eran azules.

-¿T-tu quien eres?- pregunto Annabelle

-Eso no importa ahora, vallan a su oficina, ¡AHORA!- Dijo casi obligándolos. Los 4 humanos del lugar no tuvieron más opción. Mandy y Annabelle corrieron. Mike iba caminando, pero espero a Jeremy. Jeremy se acerco a Mangle. Le susurro en el oído

-Fue un accidente, no te preocupes. Ahora lo entiendo…- Jeremy fue corriendo junto a Mike a la oficina. Los 4 se miraron.

-No contamos nada de lo que paso, ¿ok?- dijo Jeremy algo nervioso.

- No contaremos nada Jeremy, tranquilo- dijo Mandy con una sonrisa. Fue al escritorio y agarro la tableta.- Sera mejor que nos preparemos para una noche fuerte

-Con lo que acaba de suceder, me plantearon muchas dudas ¿Por qué se comportan como humanos? ¿Los demás toys están aquí? ¿Por qué ese rubio nos dijo que viniéramos aquí? ¿Qué paso con Vincent?- dijo Mike. Jeremy y Mandy se impresionaron al ver cuantas preguntas hizo Mike- ¿Qué? Mandy no es la única inteligente aquí

Mike, Jeremy y Mandy se voltearon y vieron a Annabelle sentada en un rincón con la cabeza baja.

-Uh, ¿Estás bien Annabelle?

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, aquí otro capítulo largo. Bueno, no tan largo como el anterior, pero largo. Bueno, ahora como verán, creo que este capítulo incluyo al menos 2 teorías. Bueno, lo de la mordida del 87 ya lo explique allá arriba, en el fic y lo de PG, bueno, siempre sospeche de ese tipo, y ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que él es asesino. Y otra cosa, que voy a poner a los Toy con emociones también, aunque sé que no tienen almas adentro, pero quise darles vida también.<strong>

**También creo que algún día hare un fic de la mordida del 87. **

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos a la próxima. Espero sus reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia**


	5. misterio de blanco y purpura

**Hola. Hoy vengo con otro capítulo de la historia a la que le estoy dedicando todo mi esfuerzo y cariño. Vi que el ultimo capitulo les gusto mucho, mi misión ha sido completada. Bueno, hoy vengo con otro capítulo más dedicado a uno de mis oc´s y obviamente a un personaje de FNAF que me gusta mucho :3… pero odio que siempre me mate DX. Bueno, voy a contestar sus reviews (aprovecho que son pocos porque algunos fics son como 20 reviews por capitulo._.)**

**Guest: gracias :3**

**ICherryPop: Jejeje si, aunque hay muchísimas personas que lo creen :3 y ¡gracias! Yo también Amo y odio a Vincent, pero más lo amo, pero a veces me dan ganas de matarlo por desgraciado DX**

**Pinkierose230502: La verdad… si va a haber Manglemy (?). Gracias por encontrar interesante mi versión :'D.Y si, me inspire en el comic de Rebornica (pobre Mike…) y lo de Phone guy… bueno, siempre creí que ese tipo era el asesino, desde el primer juego.**

**Jean-fizgerald: Gracias y… me di cuenta al tiro de quien se trataba… (PD: Es alguien que conozco en la realidad)**

**Bueno, vamos con la historia :D**

Mike se acerco a la Albina. Pero esta se paro antes de que se acercara. Tenía la mirada oculta por varios mechones blancos que caían por su rostro.

-Estoy bien…- dijo, pero no con su voz tímida y algo aguda. Esta era otra voz. Era más grave, pero seguía siendo de mujer. Seguía mirando la pared.

-Mandy… algo raro le pasa- susurro Jeremy a la morena.

-Lo sé- le susurro de vuelta al castaño.- Annabelle, ¿estás segura?

Annabelle se volteo. Los 3 ahogaron un grito al ver algo… los ojos de Annabelle. Ya no eran grandes y celestes como el cielo, ahora eran más pequeños y de un intenso color rojo carmesí. Su expresión también había cambiado, se veía más madura y más seria. Mike fue hacia ella y el tomo de los hombros

-¿Qué te sucedió Annabelle?- le dijo algo desesperado.

-Me gustaría decirte, pero yo no puedo contestar esa pregunta.- dijo con tono serio. Se zafo de los brazos de Mike y corrió… fuera de la oficina.

-¡ANNABELLE!- Gritaron los 3. Se miraban con horror y no sabían qué hacer. Mike se acerco a Jeremy y le dijo

-Jeremy, te confió el cuidado de mi hermana. Yo iré por ella. Pase lo que pase, protege a Mandy

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola…

-Ok Mike, puedes confiar en mí.

Mike salió corriendo detrás de la albina.

*"Annabelle" POV*

Ya era hora. Esa estúpida me tuvo demasiado tiempo adentro de su mente. Yo también quería salir. Ja, recuerdo esta pizzería. Pase por el escenario y vi algo muy raro. Estaban los 4 animatronics centrales con Golden Freddy y con alguien parecido a Foxy pero al parecer albina y que parecía que la hubieran mutilado. Me escondí tras una pared y decidí escuchar una conversación de animatronics.

-¿Por qué son 4 guardias ahora?- dijo Chica

-No lo sé, pero son 3, porque la niña que se escondió en pirate cove tenía traje de estudiante- dijo Foxy. Esto me hizo verme. Traía una chamarra negra y abajo el uniforme escolar. Odio esta estúpida falta, es tan corta, parezco puta.

-Están planeando algo, esa Mandy es más inteligente de lo que parece. Mike también es inteligente y Jeremy… no lo sé- dijo Bonnie

-Primero, Bonnie, se nota que te gusta Mandy, segundo, tienes razón.- dijo Freddy. Bonnie solo miro a otra parte

-Jeremy…- susurro la que se parecía a Foxy.

-Vamos Mangle, no debes estar triste por el…-dijo Chica intentando animarla.

-Lo sé, pero… ¡NO ES JUSTO! Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuera por…- dijo Mangle hasta que se detuvo. ¿De quién hablaban?

-Tranquila, ese hijo de puta debe estar escuchando. Al menos ya le quitamos la vida- dijo Golden… ¿Lo mataron?

-Hey, hay alguien aquí- dijo Foxy levantando sus orejas. El bajo del escenario y se acerco a donde estaba. Mierda, me descubrieron. Pero creo que si puedo contra ellos

-Me atrapaste Foxy- dije saliendo de mi escondite. El me miro extrañado. Los otros animatronics aparecieron tras él. Sus ojos se volvieron negros- ¿Qué sucede?

-E-eres igual a nosotros- dijo Chica tartamudeando.

-¿Cómo? Yo soy humana y ustede-

-Eres un alma en un cuerpo físico que no es tuyo, igual que nosotros- dijo Golden. Me sorprendí, ¿Cómo mierda lo descubrieron?

-¿C-como saben eso?- les pregunte.

-Porque ya te dijimos, eres igual a nosotros- dijo Freddy.- Pero… ¿Dónde está Annabelle?

-1¿Cómo la conoces? y 2, Esta atrapada en esta jaula- dije apuntando a mi frente y soltando una risa.

-Porque ella se infiltraba a la pizzería de pequeña…-dijo Freddy

-Ósea, ¿tú eres como la doble personalidad malvada de la otra chica con nombre de muñeca diabólica?- pregunto Bonnie

-Algo así…- dijo y me detuve…escuche una melodía de caja musical… ¡ES EL! Salí corriendo, pero me caí sobre alguien.

-Annabelle, ¡aquí estas!- dijo ese moreno que creo que se llama Mike- ven, vamos a la oficina- me dijo parándose y ayudándome a pararme

-Fuera de mi camino idiota- dije mientras lo aparaba y corría al cuarto de piezas y servicio. Abrí la puerta y empecé a buscarlo. La mayoría de las cosas que estaban ahí, eran cabezas de los animatronics. Pero escuche que la puerta se cerraba. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba

*POV NORMAL*

La albina vio a ese hombre que aun recordaba de cuando tenía 5 años…de muerta. Era muy alto, debía ser más alto que Foxy, ósea, 1.86 más o menos. Traía un traje negro con algunas franjas blancas en los brazos y en las piernas. Su pelo era negro y le cubría una parte de la mirada. Sus ojos eran negros con una pequeña luz blanca al medio. Su rostro era pálido. Tenía unas marcas moradas que simulaban ser lágrimas y también tenía dos círculos rojos a los costados de su cara fingiendo ser un sonrojo.

-Tanto tiempo Alice…- dijo el animatronic. Alice solo sonrió

-Es cierto Puppet. Mucho tiempo. Pero como vez, volví a mi lugar de origen.- dijo Mirando el lugar

-Es cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi hermana vino aquí acompañando a otros 3 guardias- dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos

-¿¡3 GUARDIAS?! Al parecer todos se están volviendo más suicidas…

-Solo sé que los 2 hombres ya habían trabajado aquí antes y que la chica es la hermana de uno de ellos.

-Hm, es raro que los guardias vuelvan. Es la primera vez que escucho algo así.

-M-Me tengo q-que i- dijo Alice antes de caer de cara el suelo. Cayo inconsciente. Puppet se agacha y pone a la chica en sus brazos.

-¿Alice?, ¿Alice?, ¡CONTESTA!- Dijo mientras la sacudía. La albina empezó a despertar. Puppet dio un suspiro de alivio. La chica abrió sus ojos. Puppet se decepciono al ver que no eran los ojos carmesí de Alice. Estos eran los ojos celestes de Annabelle. Annabelle vio a Puppet y soltó un grito. Ella se zafo de los brazos de Puppet y fue corriendo a la puerta. –Bueno, era de esperarse, Annabelle es la que predomina en ese cuerpo, lamentablemente…-dijo mientras veía a la Albina correr.

Annabelle iba corriendo por los pasillos. Tenía miedo. Eso era lo que la superaba, el miedo. Ella choco contra algo, lo que la hizo caer al suelo. Fue contra algo duro.

-¿Annabelle?- escucho decir a esa persona. Ella reconocía esa voz. Era animatronica. Levanto la vista y vio a ese castaño con orejas de oso.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que te dije QUE NUCA VOLVIERAS.

*EN LA OFICINA*

Mandy y Jeremy buscaban a Annabelle. Mike había vuelto y les había dicho que ella se comportaba diferente, incluso parecía otra persona. La tableta estuvo con estática por 10 minutos aproximadamente. Ahora estaba normal, y veían a una Annabelle siendo acorralada por Freddy.

-¿¡QUE HACEMOS?! –decía Mandy desesperada

-NO LO SE- Decía Jeremy que estaba igual

-Solo hay una solución- dijo Mike sacando 1 pistola de su pantalón.- Tendremos que salir…

-Mike…es verdad, no hay más solución.- dijo Mandy apagando la tableta y parándose de la silla

-Vamos…-dijo Jeremy saliendo de la oficina.

Los 3 empezaron a correr por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Freddy acorralando a Annabelle contra una pared

-Parece una de esas escenas de película donde el novio acorrala a su novia contra la pared- susurro Mike.

-HEY, ALEJATE DE ELLA- Grito Jeremy desafiando a Freddy. Freddy se volteo, dejando a Annabelle libre. Los otros animatronics aparecieron también. Foxy y Chica tomaron por la espalda a Mike, Golden Freddy tomo por los brazos a Jeremy y Bonnie agarro a Mandy en una especie de abrazo inmovilizándola. Annabelle tenía una silla que estaba en el lugar, iba a golpear a uno de los animatronics, pero Freddy tomo su brazo, deteniéndola

-No deberías hacer eso…- le dijo mientras se ponía sobre ella. Ella cayó al suelo y el estaba sobre ella. Ella tenía miedo.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto Mandy a los animatronics. Ya estaba cansada de esto

-Tú no lo entenderías…- dijo Bonnie- te apuesto a que ustedes siempre han tenido una vida totalmente feliz…

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.- Dijo Jeremy. Mangle veía desde la cortina de la cueva pirata, lugar de el cual salió para ver lo que ocurría.

-Nosotros tampoco hemos tenido las mejores vidas – dijo Mike mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Nos pueden explicar… ¿no confían en nosotros? Creo que ya nos conocen.- dijo Mandy mientras veía a los animatronics.

Bonnie, Chica y Foxy se miraban. Luego miraron a Freddy y a Golden. Golden asintió con la cabeza y Freddy solo dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Ok, les contare todo… Supongo que ya escucharon acerca de 5 niños desaparecidos, ¿no?-dijo Freddy mientras se paraba y cargaba a Annabelle al estilo princesa para calmarla. Los 4 humanos asintieron.- Bueno, sus almas están…en cuerpos .Ellos están vivos, por así decirlo. Nosotros solo buscamos la venganza por lo que nos hicieron. No podemos quitarnos el dolor. Creo que ahora todo está claro, ¿no?

-Lo suponía- dijo Mandy mientras miraba al suelo. Los animatronics empezaron a mostrar fallos. Empezaron a lanzar chispas, hablar fallidamente hasta que se apagaron. Los animatronics soltaron a los 4. Mike solo retrocedió. Jeremy, aunque suene raro, fue a ver a Mangle que también se apago. Annabelle tomo a Freddy de los hombros y lo movió intentando hacerlo reacciones. Mandy vio a Bonnie, pero se espanto al ver que se él salía algo. De todos los animatronics empezaron a salir cosas. De Bonnie salió u fantasma que parecía tener 21 años. Su pelo era negro y estaba peinado hacia el lado. Sus ojos eran afilados y de color miel.

-¿Nos comprendes?- pregunta el fantasma tomando las manos de Mandy con las .Mandy estaba en shock. El animatronic que era su favorito, era el alma de una persona.

-S-si…-dijo Mirando esos ojos miel.

De Freddy salió otra alma que parecía tener la misma edad que el fantasma de Bonnie. Su pelo era café y sus ojos azules.

-Hola Annabelle. Al fin puedes verme como soy realmente

-Si, es un gusto- dijo tímidamente como siempre.

De Foxy y Chica salieron dos almas. De Foxy un pelirrojo de ojos cafés con rostro pecoso y de Chica una rubia con pelo largo y ojos verdes. Estos dos se miraron fijamente.

-F-Félix…jamás pude agradecerte…

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber intentado salvarme…

El momento paro. Las almas volvieron a los animatronics casi como si las obligaran. Una risa interrumpió todo. Los animatronics se prendieron .Foxy abrazo a Chica intentando protegerla. Bonnie se ponía frente a Mandy al igual que Mike. Jeremy se ponía en posición para defender a Mangle, a pesar de todo lo que ya había pasado. Freddy escondía a Annabelle. Escucharon unos pasos

-Wow, miren que está pasando. Llegan unos humanos que logran comprender lo que ocurre y ustedes se vuelven locos intentando protegerlos. ¿Para qué? Deberían tener claro que no van a hacer nada por ustedes. ¿Por qué siguen soñando?... se nota que les arrancaron los sueños.- dijo una voz. Una persona apareció desde las sombras. Pudieron verlo. Tenía el cabello purpura. Su traje de guardia era una camisa purpura con una placa dorada y unos pantalones negros. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla y tenía un pirsin. Una extraña y terrorífica sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica y Golden mostraban rabia. Mangle parecía que iba a llorar. Mandy y Mike comprendieron en un instante. Jeremy solo recordaba esa cara, esa cara que ya había visto antes. Annabelle no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Esa voz- dijeron Mike y Jeremy al mismo tiempo.

-Tu…- dijo Mandy acercándose a el hombre, pero fue detenida por una mano que tomo su brazo- eh?

-No, no vallas. Sera mejor que te quedes lejos

-Ou, vamos Bonnie, sabes que yo no muerdo- dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa burlona. Se acerco a la chica y tomo su cintura- Wow, al fin una mujer guardia. Ya era hora.

-Suelta a mi hermana- dijo Mike mientras apuntaba al pelimorado con su arma

-Wow, tampoco hay que ponerse agresivos- dijo mientras soltaba a la chica.- Wow, que irónica es la vida. Que increíble es ver que dos pequeños niños que venían a jugar en Fredbear estén aquí como guardias. También es irónico ver a la persona sin parte del lóbulo frontal con la animatronic que se lo quito.- los ojos de Mangle se pusieron negros y salto sobre el pelimorado. El la esquivo, haciendo que Mangle cayera al suelo

-¿Quién mierda eres?- le pregunto Mandy apunto de golpearlo

-Jajaja, bueno dulzura, mi nombre… ES VINCENT GRIMES.

…

**Chan chan chan¡. Al fin apareció nuestro querido hijo de su mamá de color uva. Así es, Vincent, o mejor dicho, PURPLE GUY. Como es uno de mis personajes favoritos, obviamente iba a aparecer en este capítulo. Bueno, este es uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenia de hacer (VIVA PG) y bueno, lo de Puppet y Alice, lo verán más adelante. El nombre de Vincent se lo puso Rebornica a Purple Guy, pero como ven, ya todos nos adaptamos a ese nombre XD. Y el apellido se lo puso porque…debía tener apellido ._.U.**

**También he pensado en hacer un fic aparte que trate tan solo de Mangle y Jeremy. Díganme que opinan acerca de eso.**

**Ahora más que nunca acepto sus sugerencias para lo que pueda pasar :)**

**Ok, eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer y seguir mi historia y también por poner sus lindos reviews.**

**Nos vemos a la próxima**


	6. vamos a vivir?

**Holaaaa. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de una historia que creo que les gusta. Voy a contestar los reviews… el único que llego DX. Bueno, sigamos**

**Pinkierose230502: Siiii ya no aguantaba más sin ponerlo. Y…no sé si llamarla doble personalidad, pero sabrán que es más adelante.**

**PD: OKI :3. Y gracias por ser mi único review :D**

Mike y Jeremy se acercaron al pelimorado que era mucho más alto que ellos.

-Tu voz se parece mucho a la de- dijo Mike, pero fue interrumpido

-Ah sí, verdad, _Uh, hola? Hola hola? Uh…_-Dijo imitando la voz del tipo del teléfono- Jajajaja no sabes cuanto dolía imitar esa voz.- Vincent se rio para después ver a las dos chicas humanas- Wow, al fin me traen mujeres de verdad. – dijo mientras fue rápidamente hacia las chicas.

-Aléjate de mí, pervertido violador de niñas- dijo Mandy mientras lo apartaba lejos de ella. Annabelle era acosada por el pelimorado. Mike aparto a la menor del pelimorado.

-Wow, ¿te molesta eso, Mikey?- dijo el pelimorado

-Hey, solo yo puedo decirle Mikey- dijo Foxy de forma algo infantil. Mike tenía ganas de golpear a Foxy por aquel comentario. Le avergonzaba recordar que Foxy lo llamaba así de niño.

-Tranquilo Félix-dijo Vincent. Foxy se enojo y estaba por atacar a Vincent, pero Chica logro tranquilizarlo. –Bien, parece que al fin te vuelvo a ver, ¿no Jeremy? Qué raro que estés conviviendo con la animatronic que te hizo mierda la cabeza.

-No fue su culpa…- dijo tomando la mano de Mangle.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?-dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

-FUE TU CULPA- Dijo Mangle con sus ojos volviéndose negros y lanzándose sobre Vincent, pero este la esquivo.

-¿Por qué mierda estas aquí, Vincent?- dijo Mandy mientras se iba acercando a él con rostro de enojo.

-No tiene nada de malo volver al lugar donde empezó todo, ¿no?- Vincent se acerco a Mandy, que estaba junto a su hermano y Annabelle. Jeremy fue con ellos.- Bueno, es un placer por fin ver a 4 humanos en esta pizzería, descubriendo todo. Y tal como le dijeron a estas piezas de metal poseídas, ustedes no son los más felices.

Jeremy agarro a Vincent por la camisa y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-Cállate hijo de puta…-dijo Jeremy mientras se veía la rabia en su rostro

-Wow, que lenguaje para ser alguien que no tiene todo su cerebro –dijo Vincent mientras le quita la gorra de guardia, dejando expuestas las vendas que cubrían gran parte de su cabeza.

-Ten claro que esto ocurrió por TU culpa…-dijo con rabia.

-Lose- contesto sin problemas, como si no le importara.- y que yo sepa, no son 4 humanos aquí, son 5…- dijo mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa a Annabelle, la cual solo pudo ponerse nerviosa. Mike miro a Annabelle

-¿De qué está hablando? Acaso… ¿tú lo sabes?- pregunto Mike mirando fijamente a la albina. Annabelle no sabía que responder, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Había un cuchillo en el suelo que estaba rodeado por un aura purpura. El cuchillo empezó a flotar con dirección a Mandy. Bonnie se dio cuenta de eso y se lanzo sobre Mandy, haciendo que el cuchillo se enterrara en la pared. Mandy no comprendía que acababa de pasar, pero no podía levantarse debido al inmenso peso que tenia sobre ella. Bonnie se quito y la ayudo a levantarse.

Los 4 humanos se juntaron. No sabían qué hacer.

-Vayan a la oficina, ¡AHORA!- Escucho que dijo Freddy mientras se arrojaba sobre Vincent. Bonnie y Foxy hicieron lo mismo. Mangle y Chica acompañaban a los humanos, para protegerlos. Los 4 llegaron a la oficina y se encerraron allí. Mandy se fue contra una pared y cayó al suelo. Jeremy se apoyo contra la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento. Mike se lanzo a la silla y Annabelle solo veía por las ventanas. Chica estaba al lado derecho con sus ojos negros y con rostro de horror y Mangle al lado izquierdo en el techo con sus ojos iguales y mostrando sus afilados dientes, que tenían un leve color rojizo de la sangre que ya había estado ahí antes. La radiofrecuencia que provenía de Mangle estaba soñando. Annabelle se sentó en el escritorio mientras veía a un cupcake que estaba al lado de ella. Annabelle lo tomo y lo veía de reojo. Nada sospechoso para ser un cupcake con ojos.

-Mierda, nunca debimos venir aquí…-dijo Mike mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Jeremy, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 5:12. Aun tenemos que esperar bastante…

-Maldición- dijo Mandy mientras se quitaba su cabello.- Esto está mal.

-No… era lo que debía ocurrir…- dijo Annabelle con la otra voz

-MIERDA, NO ESTAMOS PARA BROMAS NIÑATA ESTUPIDA- Dijo Mike mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

-NO ESTOY BROMEANDO MIKE SCHMIDT- Dijo ALICE mientras sus ojos pasaban de ser azules a rojos y su cabello se movía como si estuviera poseída. Mandy y Jeremy reaccionaron y retrocedieron. Mike soltó a la chica y esta se calmo y miro al escritorio.- Miren, esto se va a poner complicado. Se han metido en territorio peligroso.

-¿Qué eres tú?- pregunto Jeremy

-Eso no te importa, lo que importa es que este lugar está lleno de espíritus. Y siendo humanos, nada bueno va a pasar.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Mandy

-Porque yo viví aquí hasta que cierto día, una mocosa estúpida se metió aquí y mi mejor amigo me dio vida.

-¿Cómo?- dijeron Mike y Jeremy confundidos

-Haber si entiendo, tú eras un alma que estaba en la pizzería, pero un día Annabelle entro a la pizzería y tu amigo que de seguro es el que le dio vida a los animatronics también, te metió en el cuerpo de Annabelle, pero al ser 2 almas en un cuerpo, funcionan como una doble personalidad, ¿no?- dijo Mandy. Alice solo sonrió con satisfacción. Mike y Jeremy tenían una gran cara de sorpresa al ver que Mandy logro entender

- se nota que eres inteligente- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

*AFUERA DE LA OFICINA*

-Mierda, hay un fantasma ahí adentro- dijo para sí misma Mangle.- ¡CHICOS, SALGAN DE AHÍ, ESTAN EN PELIGRO!- Le grito a los humanos.

-Mangle, estamos bien, no te preocupes, confía en nosotros- dijo Jeremy con la puerta aun cerrada. Mangle solo suspiro. No podía hacer nada contra humanos. Ellos siempre le iban a ganar.

-Está bien, pero no duden en que voy a romper la ventana si es que algo-

*PUM*

-L-la luz…-dijo Mandy.

-Mierda- dijo mientras abrazaba protectivamente a Mandy y Alice (aunque esta no quisiera) y le entregaba su pistola a Jeremy.

-No creo que sirva de mucho, pero algo es algo.- dijo mientras cargaba el arma.- no le queda mucho…

-Suéltame- dijo Alice mientras se apartaba de Mike- puedo cuidarme sola…

-Mike, no soy una niña- dijo Mandy también apartándose de tu hermano.

Una risa empezó a sonar. También sus escuchaban las voces de los animatronics "_CORRAN, MIERDA, VAYANSE, SALVENSE RAPIDO, NO LO LOGRAMOS"_. Jeremy estaba apuntando al pasillo con el arma. Mike se puso frente a las dos chicas.

-Ok, vamos a morir- dijo Mike fatalista

-Maldita sea… ¡PUPPET!- Grito Alice, de manera que se escucho en toda la pizzería. Un silencio recorrió la pizzería para luego escuchar la música "Jack in a box" como cajita musical sonando en toda la pizzería. Escuchaban pasos de alguien corriendo acompañados de una risa, pero…

*DING DONG YAI (¿?)*

-Nos salvamos…creo- dijo Mandy

**Un capitulo no tan largo ¡Wow, esto fue… no sé. Puede que hoy mismo saque otro capítulo, ya que hay visitas en mi casa y me quede todo el día en mi habitación. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Puede que los próximos capítulos no sean tan largos, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que sean lo más interesantes posibles.**

**Aquí aclare algunas cosas :3, PERO no todo**

**Ok, nos vemos pronto**


	7. te vamos a obligar

**Hola, aquí está el otro cap. Ayer un pudo subirlo porque tuve cosas que hacer. Bueno, voy directo a los reviews:**

**Pinkierose230502: Así es, Alice es un espíritu. Bueno, el origen y todo lo demás lo sabrán en unos capítulos.**

**Jean-fizgerald: Siiii gracias y estoy de acuerdo, tampoco me dejaron subir a una cama elástica DX. Y lo de Aiden… sabes que me trae recuerdos difíciles…**

**Shinoby Nehory: Jejeje desde hoy siempre los dejare con la intriga :3**

* * *

><p>-No, aun no…-dijo Alice mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco y se desmayaba. Mike logro tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo.<p>

-¿Qué mierda le sucede a esta chica?-dijo Mike mientras acomodaba a la albina para cargarla al estilo princesa.

-Creo que ya nos explico, ahora…será mejor irnos- dijo Mandy. Mangle ya había ido al cuarto de piezas y servicio **. Los animatronics habían vuelto a su lugar. No había rastro mínimo de Vincent en el lugar. Los 4 esperaron al jefe, que al abrir, ahogo un grito al ver a los guardias con sus trajes algo rotos y… ¡SU HIJA INCONCIENTE! Y en brazos de Mike…

-¡¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ AQUÍ?!- Pregunto enojado el jefe.

-Digamos que…- Intentaba decir Mike, pero fue interrumpido por alguien

-Vamos, creo que es su culpa no preocuparse por su hija- dijo el hombre que había aparecido en el aire, justo como un fantasma.- Además, debería saber que esa chica siempre se mete en lo que no debe

-¿Vincent? P-pero tú...- dijo el jefe, intentando sacar las palabras de su boca

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora…- dijo Vincent. Vincent se desvaneció en el aire, pero su voz se escuchaba en todas partes- Debería estar alerta.- una psicópata risa inundo el local.

El jefe miraba a los chicos con trajes de guardias, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unas voces que se espanto al escucharlas

-Los vamos a necesitar- dijo Freddy, haciendo que al jefe se le congelara la sangre- No actué como si no supiera de esto.

-Estamos hablando de algo importante- dijo Bonnie con seriedad

- Debe contratarlos- dijo Chica

-Sin ellos, esto seguirá y nunca acabara- dijo Foxy

-¿No quiere evitar que esto continúe?- dijo Freddy

-Que yo sepa ya perdió a 2 PERSONAS importantes para usted gracias a este lugar- dijo una voz (GOLDEN FREDDY). El jefe sintió una punzada por dentro al recordar eso. Annabelle comenzó a moverse.

-E-está bien. Jeremy, Mike, están contratados…-dijo con dificultad el jefe. Annabelle estaba totalmente despierta, pero aun no se apartaba de los brazos de Mike.

-Ejem, necesitamos a los 4- dijo Freddy, señalando con su mano a la chica que estaba en los brazos de Mike. El jefe ahogo un grito. ¿¡SU PROPIA SANGRE TRABAJANDO EN ESE PIZZERIA DEL DEMONIO A LA CUAL ESTABA DESTINADO A POSEER!? No, no podía permitirlo. Además de que era muy peligroso, sabía que no debía hacerlo debido a que podía… tener problemas y salirse de control.

-No

-Papá, déjame trabajar aquí. Necesitamos terminar con esto. No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien. Además (uno de sus ojos se vuelve rojo y la voz Alice y Annabelle hablan al mismo tiempo) NUNCA TE HAS PREOCUPADO POR MI. –Esta acción sorprendió a todos. Los animatronics también se impresionaron al ver lo que le ocurrió a la chica albina.- debo estar aquí. Este es mi lugar. Te prometo que nada me va a pasar.

-No, y esa es mí-

-Déjela trabajar aquí, si no, ella será la siguiente- dijo Freddy. La verdad, estaba mintiendo para que la dejara trabajar, ya que sabía que iba a ser la única manera. El jefe puso una cara de horror. Debía aceptarlo no tenía más opción- Si quiere, me comprometo a cuidarla… con mi 'vida'.- dijo Freddy, con voz de fastidio.

-Nos comprometemos- dijeron Mike y Jeremy uniéndose a Freddy.

-Está bien, pero tengan claro, al primer rasguño, TODOS SE VAN DE AQUÍ, Y A USTEDES LOS MANDARE A DESMANTELAR.- Dijo con furia.- Ok, mañana a las 12 pm, Y SIN FALTA.

-Si señor- dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Papá, les voy a pedir a mis amigos que me lleven a casa- dijo aun en los brazos de Mike.

-Está bien…- dijo mientras iba a su oficina.

Los 4 humanos salieron de la pizzería. Jeremy solo miraba a la pizzería. Mandy iba mirando al suelo. Mike iba mirando al cielo y Annabelle mirando hacia adelante, con una mirada de perturbación.

-Ok, estamos listos para morir –dijo Mike con poco animo.- Creo que lo voy a pedir matrimonio a Doll hoy, porque si no, nunca podre- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo

-Ten claro que te va a decir que si- dijo Annabelle sonriendo- Yo no tengo nada que hacer antes de morir, así que…creo que estoy lista

-Yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer…-dijo Jeremy mientras metía su mano en las vendas de su cabeza- No importa si aun me faltaban muchas cosas, al menos logre algo ahora… y era lo más importante en mi lista.

-Bueno, yo moriré haciendo lo que más me gusta, investigar- dijo Mandy- Espero que esto valga la pena. Y lo siento…por arrastrarlos a esto- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

-No te culpes, cada uno está aquí por su responsabilidad- dijo Jeremy sonriendo.

-A demás, creo que si lo lograremos- dijo Annabelle.

-Pero… ahora tengo una duda más grande…- dijo Mike mientras avanzaba hasta estar frente a Annabelle-¿Eres bipolar, eres poseída por un fantasma o simplemente estás loca?- le pregunto

-¿EH? N-no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo nerviosa. La habían descubierto, ¿Qué les iba a decir? O peor… ¿¡QUE IBA A HACER PUPPET CON ELLA SI LO CONTABA!?- n-no puedo contarles… se los contare otro día, ¿ok? Si les cuento, pongo en riesgo nuestra vida y la de ustedes.

-Creo que entiendo- dijo Mandy.- Hey Jeremy, ¿Y de donde se conocen Vincent y tú?

-Ah, eso, ambos trabajamos en la fiesta en el 87 y… ya sabes el resto- dijo algo nervioso

-Bueno, vámonos a casa Mandy-dijo Mike mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mandy

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.- dijo mientras iba con su hermano- Los veo en la noche

-Ok, adiós- dijo Jeremy mientras se despedía con la mano de los gemelos

-C-creo que también debería irme…-dijo Annabelle.

-Te voy a acompañar, es peligroso que andes sola- dijo Jeremy mientras caminaba con la menor

*EN LA PIZZERIA CON LOS ANIMATRONICS*

-jajajajaja, ¡¿ENSERIO TE COMPROMETISTE A CUIDARLA CON TU VIDA!? –decía Bonnie mientras moría de risa.

-Era la única manera…- decía Freddy molesto

-Admítelo, aun sigues encariñado con la niñita que alguna vez se metió en la pizzería- dijo Chica mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Ya cállense, me desconcentran- grito Foxy desde la cueva pirata

-¿Y qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Chica

-Nada que te interese cariño-dijo Foxy, viendo la reacción de Chica ante sus palabras

-¡N-No me digas cariño!-dijo algo enojada Chica.- y además ni que me importara de todas maneras- dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Hey chicos- dijo una voz animatronica y femenina

-Tanto tiempo, hermana…

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue el capítulo de hoy. Como dije, iban a ser muchísimo más cortos. Espero que les haya gustado. Y pronto sabrán quien es esa animatronic :3<strong>

**Hasta la próxima. Espero sus reviews…DIJE PONGAN UN MALDITO REVIEW, ES GRATIS. Jajá bueno, también acepto sus sugerencias.**


	8. Ciertas cosas

**Hi, hoy vengo con otro capítulo. Hoy será más afuera de la pizzería .Pero no se preocupen, nuestros queridos amiguitos robóticos también tendrán su participación aquí. Bueno responderé los reviews y vamos a la historia :D**

**Pinkierose230502: Siiii mi pareja favorita de FNAF es Foxica :3. Y espero que lo que se venga sea de su agrado y épico :3**

**Shinoby Nehory: Si, claro jajá. Y gracias :D. Y la hermana viene ahora, así que cálmense**

**Kira diamond: ok, ya te sigo :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lo puse al principio, pero tengan claro que le cambien el sexo a un personaje. Ya no es un chico, ahora es una chica (como siempre creí XD)**

-Bueno, mi Golden me pidió que viniera a ver que ocurría- dijo una peli celeste que tenía una larga cabellera ondulada que le llegaba hasta el comienzo de sus piernas. Era hermosa, eso no se podía negar. Su ropa consistía en una blusa sin mangas azul y una corta falda azul marina. Traía unos tacones que aumentaban su altura. Su piel era del mismo tono que la de Bonnie. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes y era pecosa. Y unas orejas de conejo se asomaban de su cabeza.- ¿Qué ocurrió con esos chicos?

-Ahora todos trabajan aquí. Incluso la hija del dueño. Los 4 vendrán esta noche- dijo Freddy

-Espera… Golden me dijo que no había 4, si no 5.-dijo la peli azul a los animatronics

-Debe ser por Vincent- dijo Bonnie.- Y… ¿Por qué viniste tu en vez de Golden, Bon?

-Porque quise. Hace mucho que no salgo de ese sucio lugar- dijo Bon dándole la espalda a su hermano.- y creo que es hora de irme, porque no puedo permitir que ningún empleado me vea.- dijo volviendo por el lugar que salió. Los animatronics se miraron.

-Bueno, espero que tengamos suerte- dijo Foxy mientras empezaba a hacer dibujos en la pared con su garfio- y espero que ellos no se acobarden a venir esta noche.

*En la casa de Mandy y Mike*

Mandy y Mike abrieron la puerta de su casa. Mandy se lanzo al sillón de cara y dio un grito. Mike se acostó en la alfombra y empezó a maldecir en voz baja.

-Voy a dormir, y voy a dormir y solo despertare para ir a esa pizzería del demonio- dijo Mike mientras se levantaba. Mandy solo lo veía.

-Voy a escribir todo lo que se dé la pizzería y más cosas… y creo que de paso mi testamento.- dijo Mandy mientras iba a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a buscar un cuaderno en sus repisas. Al encontrar uno, lo saco y de paso se cayeron varios papeles, entre ellos, una foto de ella de pequeña, aproximadament años, siendo cargada por Bonnie. Ella abrazaba sonriente al pelimorado que le devolvía el abrazo. Recordaba lo bien que la pasaba con los animatronics. Entre las fotos también había una donde estaba Mike jugando con Foxy. De seguro fingían ser piratas. Recordaba que Mike no permitía que nadie le dijera Mikey, ya que solo Foxy podía decirle así.

Mandy salió de sus recuerdos para comenzar a escribir.

_Investigación a Freddy Fazbear pizza, noche 1:_

_Fui a mi primera noche acompañada por mi hermano Mike Schmidt, un antiguo guardia de seguridad y victima de la mordida del 87, Jeremy Fitzgerald y con una estudiante de cabello blanco que es la hija del dueño, Annabelle Johnson._

_Al llegar al lugar, nos encontramos con uno de los animatronics Toy, Mangle. Jeremy se veía notablemente afectado. El y ella empezaron a confrontarse de cierta manera psicológica. Cada uno conto su versión de la mordida del 87. Jeremy conto que él había defendido a una niña que iba a ser mordida por Mangle. Mangle conto que ella iba a detener a un guardia que se iba a llevar a la niña, pero el escapo y por un mal cálculo termino mordiendo a Jeremy, arrancándole el lóbulo frontal. Después, un androide igual a Freddy, pero dorado, apareció. Nos dijo que fuéramos a la oficina. Nosotros solo obedecimos. Mike empezó a tener muchas dudas al igual que yo. Annabelle se fue a un rincón y empezó a actuar extraño. Ella salió corriendo de la oficina. Mike fue tras ella. El me dijo que cuando la encontró, tenía otra voz, sus ojos eran carmesí y se comportaba de forma diferente. Ella se metió a partes and servicio y no logramos saber más de ella, porque la tableta se volvió tan solo estática. Esperamos un rato, Mike volvió. Y después, la tableta volvió a funcionar .Vimos a Freddy Fazbear acorralando a Annabelle. Corrimos fuera de la oficina y fuimos atrapados por los animatronics. Después de intentar, logramos convencerlos de que nos contaran la verdad. Freddy nos explico que ellos eran las almas de los 5 niños asesinados. Después de eso, un tipo muy peculiar hizo su aparición. SIP, estoy hablando de phone guy y del mismísimo asesino, Vincent Grimes. Ese maldito hombre morado nos jodio. El casi nos mata si no hubiéramos sido salvados por los animatronics. Si, para la mala suerte de los otros guardias, nosotros tuvimos ayuda de los que nos querían matar._

_Después de estar en la oficina un rato, se acabo la energía y tuvimos que salir de la oficina. Creo que Vincent se acercaba a nosotros. La alarma que decía que eran las 6:00 a.m. Nos salvamos por poco. _

_Los animatronics convencieron al jefe de contratarnos. Lo hizo, aunque dudo mucho al contratar a su hija. Freddy incluso se comprometió a cuidarla .Espero que lo logremos esta noche…_

Mandy dejo los cuadernos de lado y se tiro a su cama. Se arrastro hasta el teléfono que estaba en su mueble al lado de su cama. Marco un número y espero

-Hola?-respondió un hombre que esta

-Fritz…

-Ah, hola Mandy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Uh, bien y tú?

-Bien gracias

-Bueno, quería pedirte un favor… cuida a mi amiga Amy

.EH? PORQUE?

-Solo hazlo Fritz…

-¿Pasa algo Mandy?

-No… no es nada, solo te lo recordaba…

-Está bien…c uidate

-Si, ti igual- Mandy colgó. Había llamado a Fritz, un amigo suyo. Ya había cumplido con muchas de las cosas que quería hacer. Se acurruco en su cama y abrazo un pequeño peluche de cierto conejo. Lo miro

-¿Por qué quieres que estemos allá? ¿Acaso todo es un plan para matarnos?- dijo mientras veía esos ojos rojos de mentira- Que habrá pasado con esos momentos en cuando ambos nos divertíamos mucho…-dijo mientras veía con nostalgia a aquel muñeco. Mandy abrazo el muñeco y se durmió profundamente.

Mike estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama y mirando al techo. No esperaba nada. Solo esperaba que Doll estuviera bien si es que él se iba. No quería dejarla sola, pero al parecer… el destino quería otra cosa

-Tranquilo Mike- dijo la voz dulce de una niña. Las cosas en la habitación de Mike empezaron a moverse.

-No puedo estar tranquilo Faith- dijo Mike mirando a todas partes, pareciera que siguiera a algo, pero… no había nada

-No va a pasar nada… espero- dijo la voz de la niña. Luego para Mike se hizo visible la forma de una niña de aproximadamente 5 años. Era completamente negra, por excepción de sus ojos y los dientes que tenia.

-Si tu no lo sabes, ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?- pregunto Mike al fantasma

-Porque sé que mis amigos los protegerán.- dijo Faith mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a Mike. Este le soltó una sonrisa, solo porque esa niña lo hacía feliz.

-Uf, está bien. Pero espero que cuides a Doll cuando este muerto- dijo Mike poco optimista como siempre.

*CON ANNABELLE*

Jeremy había dejado a Annabelle en su casa. Ella estaba cansada. Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos

-_Tienes más que claro que estamos condenadas, ¿no?- _dijo Alice en su cabeza

-S-si lo sé… pero… creo que tenemos oportunidad.

-_No seas estúpida, o nos mata Vincent o nos matan los animatronics. ¿Creíste que Freddy enserio te iba a proteger? Deberías dejar de ser tan ingenua- _dijo Alice con su tono serio

-Entonces… ¿Por qué Puppet te protege?

_-El no me protege, puedo protegerme sola._

- No pareciera…

-_tu teléfono_

_-_eh?

El teléfono de Annabelle vibro e hizo el sonido de mensaje entrante. Ella tomo su teléfono y vio que tenía el mensaje de una amiga

(PD: LOS AMIGOS NO SERAN MUY IMPORTANTES)

_-Que sucede?_

_-_Mis amigos me invitaron al centro comercial

-_Que estúpido. _

-No importa lo que digas, yo voy a ir. Pero primero dormiré, despiértame a las 2:30.

-_Está bien._

*UNAS HORAS DESPUES, EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL*

-¿Creen que la albina llegue?

-Tal vez

-Podríamos pedir que nos deje entrar a Freddy Fazbear

-¿Y qué nos viole un oso familiar de PEDO BEAR? No gracias…

-Allí viene.

-H-hola chicos.

-Hola Ann

-Y… que hacen?- pregunto Annabelle nerviosa

-Te esperábamos. ¿Crees que podamos ir a la pizzería de tu padre?

-Eh? ¿L-la pizzería? –Pregunto nerviosa- "_Estos traman algo malo…"-_Pensó Alice

-Si, ¿crees que podamos?

-Esos animatronics son aterradores

-¡QUIERO VERLOS!

-S-si podemos… no creo que haya problema.

Los adolescentes se lanzaron miradas.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto un chico alto y moreno que entrelazaba su brazo con el de Annabelle

-S-si supongo

Los chicos salieron del recinto para caminar unas cuadras y llegar al tan famoso local. Los chicos lo miraron, sonrieron y entraron corriendo como niños pequeños. Annabelle se quedo junto al chico moreno.

-¿entramos?- pregunto el

-E-está bien Matt.- dijo Annabelle de forma tímida mientras entraba al local seguida por el moreno de ojos verdes. Al entrar al local, los chicos ya habían elegido una mesa muy cercana a los animatronics. Chica, Bonnie y Freddy estaban haciendo su típico show mientras los niños lo disfrutaban.

-Estos animatronics dan miedo. Son como humanos feos- dijo un chico

-Son feos y ridículo- dijo una chica mientras soltaba una risa

-P-pero a los niños les encanta…- dijo Annabelle

-Por eso mismo, porque son niños.

-Jajajaja muy retrasado si les gustan esas cosas- dijo un chico burlón apuntando a los animatronics. Freddy fijo la mirada hacia él. El chico ahogo un grito por la acción del animatronic.

-Tengo una gran idea- dijo una chica-(susurrando) ¿y si vamos al cuarto de piezas y servicio?

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Annabelle sin su normalidad timidez. Era mala idea. Estaban los Toy, estaba Golden Freddy y… estaba Puppet. Ir a ese cuarto iba a ser una condena de muerte.-Es mala idea…

-No seas aburrida.

-Vamos- dijo el moreno agarrando la mano de Annabelle y parándose para ir corriendo junto a sus amigos. Annabelle solo se sonrojo ante aquel acto y los siguió. Miro por un momento a los animatronics para darse cuenta que Freddy la estaba mirando. Los 6 llegaron al cuarto con dicho nombre. La chica que dio la idea abrió la puerta. Vieron a su alrededor y vieron varias partes de refacción para los animatronics. Cuando todos estaban adentro, el mayor de todos grito

-¡Miren, son los Toy!

Todos se acercaron para ver a los animatronics Toy. Estaban en MUY mal estado. A Toy Freddy (Frederick) le faltaba una oreja, tenía la cara sucia y sus manos eran endoesqueleticas. Además de que su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada. Toy Bonnie (Bon) tenía su falda y camisa rasgada. Sus piernas estaban algo rotas y su cabello algo despeinado y sucio. Toy Chica (Tochi) tenía un brazo. Le faltaban varias partes de las piernas y sus ojos estaban negros. Mangle ya estaba destruida, así que no estaba muy diferente. Ballón boy estaba bastante bien, ya que estaba sucio y un poco rasgado.

-¿Por qué los habrán sacado de servicio? ¡Las chicas estaban muy buenas para ser animatronics!

-No lo sé, pero aquí también esta Golden Freddy.

-¿Y Puppet?

-No sé, ese era horrible.

-_"Ok, fue demasiado"-_Dijo Alice en la mente de Annabelle mientras intentaba adquirir el dominio del cuerpo –No…

Todos voltearon al ver como la puerta se cerraba. Uno de los chicos intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo

-Mierda, ¡ESTA TRABADA!

Empezaron a escuchar ruidos. Todos voltearon y vieron a los toys de pie y mirándolos fijamente. Todos soltaron un grito, menos Annabelle que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien bien, hace mucho que no hay niños aquí.-dijo Toy Freddy

-¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Nos extrañaron?- pregunto Toy chica acercándose coquetamente a los chicos que estaban allí

-Es una lástima que aquí en Freddy's tengamos ciertas reglas- dijo Bon con unos psicópatas ojos. Annabelle se acerco caminando tranquilamente a los Toy, los cuales la esperaron como si fuera una de ellos.

-Si ustedes no sabían, este lugar no es para idiotas, como ustedes decían- dijo Alice con sus ojos rojos mirando desafiante y con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Y si alguien rompe las reglas, debe pagar- dijo Golden que se había parado y había agarrado por la cintura a Bon.

-Sera mejor que corran- dijo Alice mientras los Toy retrocedían y una figura alta se ponía atrás de ella, como si fuera a saltar sobre su cabeza para ir sobre los chicos. Alice soltó una risa mientras los chicos gritaban y abrieron la puerta a la fuerza y corrían.- Al fin, ya me estaban hartando.

Alice salió del cuarto. Antes de salir del local, vio como los adolescentes casi lloraban explicándole a un guardia lo que sucedió.

**Holaaaa. Lose lose, mucho tiempo sin publicar. He estado muy ocupada últimamente. Pero aquí les traje el cap. **

**Si, Bon y Golden tienen algo, pero no afectara mucho la trama. Serán como esas parejas que trabajan juntas y son muy chidas.**

**Lo de Faith es porque según Rebornica, la 5 niña esta con Mike. Yo decidí seguir esto, pero no es la quinta… es la 7…CHAN CHAN¡**

**Ok, eso es todo**

**Nos vemos la próxima.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS *INSERTE CARA YANDERE***

**Bye**


	9. Listos para morir

**Holaaaa. Hoy vengo con otro capitulo. Mi amiga me está golpeando con una cuchara para que haga otro capítulo. Ahora contestare a los reviews:**

**Lucy: gracias **

**Pinkierose230502: Sip, la séptima :o. Y si, es ese Fritz, el guardia de seguridad que duro menos XD.**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Annabelle mientras retomaba el control de su cuerpo- ¡AHORA ME ODIAN!<p>

-_Ellos me estaban hartado. ¿Son idiotas o se hacen? Bueno, que importa. Te hice un favor-_Dijo Alice en el subconsciente de Annabelle

-A-Annabelle- escucharon unas voces. Se voltearon y vieron al grupo de amigos de Annabelle.

-¿¡PORQUE ACTUASTE ASI?!

-Estás loca

-Tú no eres así.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo el chico moreno acercándose a Annabelle.

-Yo…n-no se dé que hablas- dijo con nerviosismo la albina.

-¡¿NO SABES?!- Dijo la chica que tuvo la idea de ir al cuarto de piezas y servicio, la cual estuvo a punto de golpear a Annabelle, pero fue detenida por Matt

-Cálmate Karin- dijo Matt soltando la muñeca de la chica

-Yo…-dijo Annabelle

-Pensé que eras normal Annabelle, pero… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-Dijo Matt mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Annabelle al borde de las lágrimas- aléjate de nosotros.

Annabelle quería llorar. Los que decían ser sus amigos le daban la espalda. Incluso Karin le había lanzado una piedra, la cual le había llegado en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta que el lugar de la cabeza donde la había llegado la piedra sangraba. Se paro y entro corriendo a la pizzería, para entrar a uno de los baños y encerrarse allí.

***CON JEREMY***

El solo cerraba los ojos. Sentía como la sangre escurría. Miro las líneas horizontales de sus muñecas. Escurría sangre por ellas. Le dolía, pero no podía parar. Quería hacerlo una última vez. Miro las fotos de las dos mujeres. Una de una mujer con aspecto dulce con rizos castaños. Era su madre. La hermosa mujer que le dio la vida. La otra foto era de una niña de al parecer 14 años. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules. Su pelo era negro y alborotado. Estaba sonriendo. El desinfecto las cortadas que se había hecho. Luego se vendo. Se pero del suelo y vio las fotos. Tomo la de la chica de 14. Le acaricio el rostro con el dedo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte Sally?- dijo mientras una lagrima cayó sobre el cristal. Dejo la foto en su lugar y se metió a la ducha para poder despejar su mente

*CON MANDY*

-Hola pa- dijo secamente Mandy mientras miraba la fría piedra con el nombre de su padre en el. Richard Schmidt. Ella se agacho y dejo el ramo de flores frente a la tumba de su padre. Se paro y miro fijamente la piedra- Voy a morir pronto, creo. Mi vida se acabara esta noche, a menos de que tenga demasiada suerte. Mike decidió suicidarse también. Así que, probablemente este contigo y con mamá muy pronto.- Mandy acaricio la piedra mientras emprendía rumbo a una lapida un poco más lejos.-Hola mami- dijo Mandy mientras dejaba un ramo de rosas blancas en la tumba de su madre.- No sé si lograste escuchar lo que le dije a papá, pero en resumen, Hoy mi hermano, unos amigos y yo moriremos en Freddy Fazbear pizza. Así que nos veremos pronto, tal vez- Mandy dejo las rosas en la tumba de su madre y salió caminando a paso lento mientras veía el rojo cielo de la tarde.

Ella paró en seco al ver a una mujer rubio en una tumba donde había un oso de peluche dorado. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se tapaba el rostro.

-Golden Freddy…- dijo en voz baja Mandy mientras seguía caminando. En la puerta del cementerio, dijo otra vez- Golden, parece que aun te extraña alguien…

*CON MIKE*

-Mike, esta cena fue maravillosa- dijo la chica que estaba enfrente de Mike son una sonrisa

-Me alegra que te allá gustado Doll- dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Eres tan lindo Mike- dijo Doll mientras lo veía con ternura mientras él se sonrojaba por las palabras de su novia.- Hey, ¿sucede algo?

-Doll, no quiero ir esta noche a la pizzería sin antes hacer esto. Se para y se pone junto a Doll, arrodillándose y sacando la pequeña caja. Doll se tapo la boca con las manos. Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Mike no alcanzo a contestar cuando vio como su novia se lanzo sobre él.

-¡SIII!-Dijo mientras abrazaba a Mike por el cuello. Mike sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura.

Faith sonreía al ver como sus casi padres estaban tan felices. Mike al fin estaría con Doll. Si todo salía bien esta noche, podrían estar juntos. De seguro haría algo para que pudiera verla. Tal vez podrían ser… una familia. Tal vez…

***EN LA PIZZERIA, A LAS 11:30***

Mandy entro a la pizzería y vio a los animatronics en el escenario. Sujeto fuerte su mochila purpura .Sintió las miradas sin vida de los animatronics posarse sobre ella. Mandy vio a los animatronics

-¿Qué tanto me miran? Que yo sepa ustedes ven humanos todos los días- dijo Mandy sarcásticamente, intentando imitar a su hermano.

-Solo a Mike le queda el sarcasmo- dijo Foxy abriendo la cortina de la cueva pirata, pero al ver la cara que puso la chica, la cerro otra vez. Al darse cuenta, Bonnie no estaba en el escenario. Se volteo y vio que su mochila estaba abierta y que Bonnie tenia cierto peluche en su mano

-¿A-aun lo tienes?- pregunto Bonnie mientras veía al peluche de conejo que tenía en sus manos.

-Si, aun lo tengo. Si tan solo supieras cuanto me ha acompañado ese muñeco- dijo mientras Bonnie le pasaba el muñeco. –Pero no era necesario que abrieras mi mochila- dijo mientras la cerraba. Bonnie tan solo hizo un gesto como si no le importara. Bonnie regreso con sus compañeros mientras Mandy daba un bufido. Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Mike y a Jeremy entrar. Mike y Jeremy tenían caras extrañas.

-Hola hermana- dijo Mike mientras la veía. Jeremy la saludo con la mano. Mandy puso cara extraña al ver vendas en las muñecas de Jeremy. La morena se acerco y subió las mangas de la camisa del guardia. Los gemelos pusieron cara de enojo al ver las vendas que aun tenían algunas pintitas de sangre. Jeremy se puso nervioso.

-Jeremy, explica- dijo Mandy en tono de madre exigente. Jeremy dio un suspiro.

-Miren, esto es lo que menos importa ahora. Lo que necesitamos es encontrar a Annabelle, ir a la oficina, saber qué coño pasa aquí y si es posible, detenerlo. Les explicare cuando allá tiempo chicos…-dijo Jeremy mientras que ocultaba las vendas con su camisa.

-Está bien- suspiro Mike. -Ahora, deberíamos esperar a la niña con nombre de muñeca diabólica.

-No la he visto en todo el día- dijo la voz de un hombre. Los 3 se voltearon y vieron al jefe.- Estoy algo preocupado, pero sé que llegara. No es… son tontas. Son inteligentes.

-Esto aquí.- dijo la voz de la albina. Todos vieron a la adolescente con un traje de guardia.-Estoy lista para morir…

-No vas a morir- dijo el jefe mientras le daba un abrazo fraternal a su hija. Los otros 3 guardias quedaron extrañados, ya que jamás vieron al jefe actuar con sentimientos.

-Como digas papá- dijo Annabelle mientras se apartaba de su padre e iba con los otros guardias.

-Vamos…-dijo Mandy mientras emprendía marcha hacia la oficina. Mike y Jeremy la siguieron. Annabelle iba a hacer lo mismo, pero sin antes que Alice hiciera una última cosa

-Que el próxima guardia sepa TODO, ¿ok?- dijo Alice mientras miraba hacia adelante y seguía caminando

-Cuídense las dos- dijo el jefe mientras se iba

-Si…papá- dijeron las voces de Annabelle y Alice al mismo tiempo, mientras ambos tomaban sus caminos.

* * *

><p><strong>ALFIIINNN. Me costó escribir. Odio tener esta sensación horrible de no poder hacer nada. Pero aquí les traigo su fic :,D. Todas las dudas en los comentarios.<strong>

**Y para los que quieran saber, mi prima está hospitalizada por un accidente. Estamos muy mal. Y para rematar un tío mío murió, en el cumple de mi hermano.**

**EN FIN ¡Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Espero sus reviews y sugerencias**

**Nos leemos pronto ¡**


	10. EL causante de todo esto

**Holaaaa. Sip, soy yo otra vez. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. +1000 Lecturas, ¡GRACIAS! Sé que otros fics tienen muchos más, pero para mí es un logro, que nació gracias a ustedes :D. Bueno, dije que iba a haber gore, lo sé y muchos me querrán matar debido a lo que mostré de gore es mínimo. Pero la sangre ya se viene. NO será el mejor gore, pero si tendrá su lindo liquido rojo chorreando por todos lados :3. Ahora contestare el lindo review que me dejaron cuando regrese: ,3**

**Alicia: Yai si logre dar misterio ¡XD. Bueno *SPOILER* Faith considera a Mike su padre y si se casa con Doll, serian sus padres. Sally es un personaje de mi otro fic. Y los cabrones están bien lejos XD. ¿Enserio soy buena? Lloro ;-;**

Los 4 guardias estaban en la oficina. Annabelle estaba apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta izquierda. Jeremy y Mike en la puerta izquierda y Mandy sentada en el escritorio con la tableta apagada en sus manos.

-Jeremy, no te salvaste, ¿Qué son esas marcas en tus brazos?- pregunto Mandy mirando a Jeremy de forma acusatoria. Jeremy puso una mueca nerviosa.

-E-eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante es resolver lo que pasa aquí- dijo Jeremy Nervioso mientras se sostenía las muñecas

-N-nos ocultes nada Jeremy- dijo Annabelle tímidamente, a lo que Mike la miro con rabia.

-Mira quién habla. Sera mejor que nos expliques ya que ocurre con esa doble personalidad tuya.-dijo Mike cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Annabelle, lo cual asusto a la chica

-N-no sé de qué hablas- respondió la albina

-MENTIRA

-ok, cálmense- dijo Mandy, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se calmaran. Escucharon pasos metálicos que venían rápidamente

-¡Hey, si vinieron! - dijo la voz del pirata. Annabelle se lanzo contra el botón izquierdo para cerrar la puerta.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Annabelle suspirando, pero su piel se erizo cuando sintió los golpes en la puerta

-¡ABRAN! ¡ALGUIEN NECESITA HABLAR CON USTEDES!- decía Foxy mientras cada vez aumentaba la fuerza hasta que abollo la puerta

-¿Sera verdad?- dijo Mandy a su hermano

-No lo creo- dijo Mike mirando hacia otro lado

-Pues yo iré- dijo Mandy mientras saltaba del escritorio y abría la puerta. Annabelle abrazo fuerte a Jeremy por el miedo. Mike agarra la muñeca de Mandy, pero ella se soltó del agarre.- Volveré Mike…-dijo mientras salía de la oficina y se acercaba al pirata

-¿Me seguirás, sirena?- dijo Foxy mientras le extendía su mano. La morena dudo un poco, pero la tomó. Foxy fue caminando a velocidad normal mientras seguía de la mano de la morena.

-¿Adonde me llevas?- pregunto la morena severa. El zorro le dio una mirada a la chica

-Vamos a ver a alguien muy importante aquí, así que será mejor que te comportes frente a él- dijo Foxy. La morena abrió sus ojos azules** de la impresión.- ¿sucede algo sirena?

-No, nada. Y no me digas sirena- dijo Mandy mientras miraba el largo cabello rojo del pirata.

-¿Por qué? Yo ya me acostumbre a decirle así a las mujeres humanas de aquí.-dijo el pirata mientras de detuvo frente a la puerta de piezas y servicio.- Es aquí. El está adentro.- dijo Foxy mientras abría la puerta. Mandy entro dejando atrás al zorro. Mandy sintió como la puerta de cerraba

-Uh, ¿hola?- pregunto Mandy mientras caminaba, hasta que vio una enorme caja de regalo. Ella la miro por un rato, hasta que le dio una pequeña patada. La caja empezó a moverse, por lo que la morena retrocedió. Vio como una alta figura casi humana salía de la caja. Tenía un traje negro con adornos blancos. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos también.

-Al fin llegaste, Mandy Schmidt.- dijo el animatronic.

-S-si señor… ¿Qué necesita?- dijo Mandy con mucho respeto.

-Pues quería ver a la chica curiosa que ha estado investigando todo lo que ocurre aquí. – dijo mientras las pupilas blancas se posaban sobre su rostro. El nerviosismo se notaba en el rostro de la morena- ¿Y a que viene todo ese interés?

-Siempre he sido así, además, este lugar siempre ha sido muy misterioso y si tengo una oportunidad para averiguar todo, la tomare.- dijo Mandy firme

-lo sé, se nota bastante- dijo Puppet mirando a la chica-… será, mejor que vuelvas, E L esta rondando

-¿EL? ¿Acaso te refieres a…- la chica supo la respuesta al ver a la marioneta asentir. –No me importa, solo quiero saber una cosita más… ¿Qué importancia tienes tu para esta pizzería? Vi que Foxy te trata con mucho respeto…

-Bueno,…Yo les di la vida- dijo Puppet con una voz fría. Mandy sintió como si piel se erizaba. Ella retrocedió para salir de la oficina, pero escucho la voz de la marioneta- cuida a Alice

-¿Alice? –pregunto confundida Mandy

-Es la chica de ojos rojos y cabello blanco- fue lo último que dijo Puppet antes de entrar en su caja y que la música de caja musical empezara a sonar. Mandy miro la caja por última vez antes de abrir la puerta. Ella cerró la puerta a su espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la oficina. Miraba los dibujos de niños pequeños que estaban en las paredes.

-Que tiernos… no saben lo que ocurre aquí- dijo Mandy mientras seguía caminando. Empezó a tararear la canción del sirviente del mal hasta que sintió a alguien agarrar su muñeca.- ¿¡Pero qué?!- fue lo único que Mandy logro decir al ver a una niña fantasma agarrar su muñeca. Debía tener unos 6 años de edad.

-Señorita Mandy, debe tener cuidado.- dijo la niña mientras apretaba más la muñeca de Mandy- Mike se pondría triste si le ocurre algo.

-¿Cómo sabes de Mike?- pregunto Mandy ya algo asustada

-Yo he cuidado de Mike todo este tiempo- dijo mientras Mandy se echaba a correr. Llego a la oficina y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Mandy! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba

-¿¡COMO QUE UNA NIÑA FANTASMA TE HA ESTADO CUIDANDO TODO ESTE PUTO TIEMPO?! ¿¡LO SABIAS O NO?!- Dijo Mandy hiperventilada mientras Mike ponía una mueca de miedo y asombro

-¿C-como sabes eso?- pregunto Mike sin saber que decir.

-Yo la vi Mike. Ella me conto todo.- Dijo Mandy. Jeremy y Annabelle no tenían idea de que era lo que pasaba. Las luces de la oficina comenzaron a parpadear. Jeremy apego a Annabelle contra él para darle protección. Mandy agarro la tableta para defenderse.

-Cálmate Faith, no pasa nada- dijo Mike con voz tranquilizadora. Las luces dejaron de parpadear u todos en la oficina lanzaron un grito al ver una niña fantasmal acurrucándose en el pecho de Mike como si fuera su hija o hermana pequeña.

-E-ES REAL- Dijo Annabelle.

-¿CÓMO ESTO ES POSIBLE?- Grito Jeremy.

-Si hay animatronics con vida, no creo que esto sea imposible- dijo Mandy- pero igual nos debes una explicación hermanito

-Uf, está bien.- Dijo Mike mientras Faith se sentaba en su regazo,- Faith es el fantasma de una de las victimas de Vincent. Ella me ha estado siguiendo y cuidando desde que tengo… ¿12? No lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo. No dije nada porque me creerían un loco… y bueno, nos encariñamos con el otro- explico Mike mientras revolvía el cabello de Faith.

-Que tierno- dijo Annabelle

-Jejeje- rio Faith ante el comentario de Annabelle

-Oye Mike, ¿Le pediste matrimonio a Doll?- pregunto Mandy al ver sonreír a su hermano, por lo cual se sonrojo.

-Jejeje si, y acepto- dijo Mike rascándose la nuca.

-Felicidades-dijeron sus tres amigos. Mike soltó una risita, pero después todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Mandy

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Annabelle nerviosa.

-_AYUDAME JEREMY¡-_se escucho a lo lejos la voz de una adolescente de 15 años. Jeremy se paralizo y enseguida salió de la oficina gritando el nombre de una chica. Mandy y Mike lo siguieron, dejando sola a Annabelle

-_Esto es malo, ¿sabes?-_dijo Alice en la cabeza de Annabelle

- será mejor ir a ver- dijo Annabelle mientras salía de la oficina.

**Y SE ACABO EL MISERABLEMENTE CORTO FIC. No seguí porque sería spoiler de mi otra historia, la cual sacare dos capítulos hoy y mañana, en el día de los enamorados. Bueno, hoy intente hacer lo posible para que no pareciera con poco esfuerzo, pero ese bloqueo es grande y no quiere irse ;-;. Bueno, estén atentos a varios detalles.**

**Espero sus lindos, hermosos y sensuales reviews.**

**Suerte y saludos**


	11. Dejemos estas tonterias

**Hola. Hoy vine porque me siento inspirada :D. Bueno, vi que ahora me llegaron más reviews bonitos, y eso me motiva :,D. Bueno, ando algo triste, pero hare lo que pueda para darles un gran capítulo. Ahora vamos con sus sensuales reviews:**

**Hashashin: Enserio? Gracias ;-; *abrazo virtual* La verdad, me han pasado MUCHAS cosas, y eso me ha estado dejando sin mucha inspiración, pero creo que volvió: D y muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo.**

**Anne Holloway: ¡Yai! gracias a ti mija :v**

**Alicia Malice: Gracias :D jejeje tenía muchas ganas de poner a Foxy diciéndole sirena a alguien porque en uno de mis fics favoritos él le dice sirena a su amada (AAAAWWW… ¿¡PORQUE NO SOY YO?! XD) y Mandy no lo rechaza, solo le incomoda. Y Mandy no se puso celosa porque… bueno, son adultos ya maduros y ella no es celosa. Además, contra un fantasma no se la puede XD.**

**Ok, vamos.**

Jeremy iba corriendo por los pasillos mientras iba gritando el nombre de una chica. Mandy y Mike iban detrás de él intentando detenerlo. Annabelle iba caminando tras ellos.

-¿A quién engaño? No los atrapare- se dijo para sí misma, cuando escucho una risita y alguien jalando su camisa

-Hola- dijo la voz de un niño. Annabelle dio un grito al ver al niño animatronico demacrado. Por el miedo, le dio una patada

-AAAAHHH¡- grito Annabelle mientras salía corriendo.- ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

-P-pero quería ser tu amigo :c. – dijo el niñito de los globos mientras se ponía de pie- ¡Aun quiero serlo!

Jeremy llego al escenario, donde se le cayeron las vendas de tanto correr. El se cubrió la cabeza con la gorra de guardia. Los 3 animatronics del escenario dirigieron su mirada a Jeremy. Jeremy recupero el aliento. Mandy y Mike llegaron donde Jeremy.

-¿QUE COÑO TE PASA JEREMY?- Pregunto Mike gritándole a Jeremy.

-¿No escucharon esa voz? Es la voz de alguien que conocí…- dijo Jeremy mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Y quien es ella?- dijo Mike, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Jeremy dio un suspiro, pero la voz de la adolescente lo salvo de una explicación.

-¡me sigue chucky!- grito Annabelle mientras se escondía tras Mike.

-P-pero yo quería ser tu amigo- dijo el pequeño niñito de los globos mientras ponía una mueca triste. Annabelle lo mira con miedo mientras Mandy se acercaba al pequeño animatronic.

-Aaawww es muy tierno- dijo Mandy mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza del niño de los globos. EL pequeño soltó su notoria risa, la cual alarmo a Jeremy

-¡ES EL!-Dijo Jeremy mientras apuntaba a Ballon Boy- Tu me cortabas la luz maldito. Y luego tuve que sacarme a Foxy de encima unas 3 veces por tu culpa.- dijo Jeremy mientras ponía ojos de horror mientras el pequeño de los globos ponía una mueca triste y Foxy desde su cueva emitía una risa

-Y si que dabas pelea Jeremy- dijo Foxy sin abrir la cortina con tono burlón.

-¡BILLY! ¿Dónde estás?- se escucho una voz femenina y animatronica. Mandy y Mike se voltearon y vieron a una chica rubia con ojos azules demacrada. Annabelle dio otro grito mieras Jeremy tenía los ojos como platos.

-Por aquí Tochi- dijo Bonnie dejando de estar quieto en el escenario. Ya eran las 12:00.

-Ok gracias B- Toy Chica se paralizo al ver a una cara antigua.- T-tu…

-S-si, soy yo- dijo Jeremy intentando mantener la calma. Ver a esos antiguos animatronics lo hacían perder la tranquilidad.

-E-esto me pone nerviosa…creo que deberíamos ir a la oficina…-dijo Annabelle con miedo y nerviosismo

-No, yo me quedare aquí a investigar. Vuelve si quieres- dijo Mandy en tono desinteresado.

-¿S-SOLA? No… me daría mucho miedo… tengo miedo…- dijo la albina con ojos llorosos

-COF COF MADURA COF COF- Tosió falsamente Mike

-O-ok, de igual manera debemos tener cuidado… no sabemos lo que nos va a pasar.-dijo la albina mirando a todos lados

-Bueno marinera, si tiene miedo, valla con Freddy. El dijo que la protegería- dijo Foxy con una risa haciendo que el oso quisiera estrangular al pirata.

-No gracias…-dijo Annabelle con miedo mientras usaba a Jeremy y Mike como escudo.

-Parece que todo está bien por ahora- susurro Chica.

-¿Por qué nos están vigilando? Podemos defendernos solos- dijo Mike mientras miraba al trió en el escenario

-De el no- dijo Foxy mientras abría la cortina de la cueva pirata.

-¿D-de quien?- pregunto Annabelle con miedo.

-Oh, parece que están hablando de mí y no me dijeron- dijo una voz masculina y retorcida. Annabelle se escondió detrás de Jeremy mientras Mandy y Mike se tomaban las manos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Annabelle al borde de las lagrimas. Sintió que algo agarro su blanco cabello y la arrastraba- ¡AAAAAHHHHH SUELTAME!- La albina pataleaba y gritaba, pero logro zafarse del agarre del pelimorado gracias a cierto oso.

-¡SUELTALA!- Grito Freddy mientras ponía a Annabelle detrás de él.

-Oh, vamos Fazbear, ¿no quieres que me divierta?- pregunto Vincent mientras que en un movimiento rápido agarra a Mandy. La morena forcejeaba.

-¡SUELTALA!- Grito Mike mientras se lanzaba sobre Vincent. Mike le daba puñetazos a Vincent mientras que este tan solo se reía. Jeremy le dio una patada a Vincent, pero el pelimorado se salvo del agarre de los dos y le lanzo un cuchillo a Jeremy

-je, no soy tan torpe como parece- dijo Jeremy mientras esquivaba el cuchillo. El sonido de radio frecuencia se escucho y se pudo ver como la albina con orejas de zorro se posicionaba detrás de Jeremy.

-Valla, valla. La víctima y la culpable trabajando juntos. Jajajaja no pude ver algo más ridículo- dijo Vincent mientras veía de manera burlona a el ex guardia y a la animatronic. Jeremy y Mangle fruncieron el seño, mientras Jeremy tomaba el cuchillo y se abalanzaba sobre Vincent. Mandy le dio una patada a Vincent, pero no funciono.

-¿¡pero qué?!- grito enojada Mandy mientras el asesino le tomaba la camisa y la levantaba.

-Bueno, Mandy la huerfanita, las cosas son así.- Vincent la lazo contra Mike y ambos cayeron al suelo.- Creo que será bueno que Rin y Len vallan a ver a sus padres.

-¡NO!- Se escucho el grito de una niña mientras Faith se arrojaba a Vincent. Vincent de verdad empezó a forcejear. El enojo se veía en la cara de la niña

-Wow, la niñita llorona apareció y quiere defender a su papi Mike y a su tía Mandy- dijo Vincent burlonamente mientras agarraba el negro cabello de Faith- pero no eres oponente para mi, ¿sabes? De los 7 niños que he matado, la más débil fuiste tú- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de arrojar a Faith contra el suelo.

-¡Faith!- dijo Mike mientras se paraba e intentaba tocar a la niña, pero no podía. Faith puso su mano sobre la de Mike. Mandy miro la escena y con enojo le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Vincent

-Hey, eso si me dolió- dijo Vincent mientras borraba la sonrisa en su rostro. Saco una navaja de su bolsillo y empezó a hacerle cortes en todo el cuerpo a Mandy. El grito de Mandy se escucho en toda la pizzería. Ella sentía el caliente líquido rojo saliendo de los cortes. Sentía un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo. Mike y Jeremy se lanzaron sobre Vincent. La furia los estaba consumiendo. Vincent solo rio. Vincent paso la navaja por el rostro de Mike mientras le daba una patada en el estomago para alejarlo. Jeremy iba a enterrarle el cuchillo, pero Vincent le enterró la navaja en el estomago. Jeremy empezó a tambalear. La sangre empezaba a salir de su boca. Bonnie estaba cargando a Mandy mientras no sabía qué hacer. Annabelle estaba aferrada a Freddy

-_NO ME QUEDARE HACIENDO NADA- _Dijo Alice mientras tomaba el control y se arrojaba sobre Vincent. Vincent y ella empezaron a forcejear.

-Maldito Psicópata- dijo Alice mientras miraba con odio a Vincent. Este solo se rio y agarro l blanco cabello de Alice.

-¿Y eso qué? Tu tampoco eres una santa- Vincent le lanzo una mirada sádica y vacía a Alice.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pero créeme que tu existencia se me hace bastante desagradable.- Esto fue lo último que dijo Alice antes que Freddy la alejara de Vincent.- ¡SUELTAME FAZFUCK!- Grito Alice mientras pataleaba. Freddy le tapo la boca y le señalo a Vincent, el cual estaba siendo atacado por los dos zorros. Foxy le tenía enterrado su garfio en el brazo mientras Mangle lo tenía ahorcado con su brazo metálico.

Bonnie tenía a Mandy en sus brazos. Se estaba desangrando. Sus quejidos eran lo que alarmaba al pelimorado

-¿M-Mandy?...por favor- decía Bonnie mientras sacudía a Mandy.

-Estoy bien…creo- dijo Mandy con la voz cortada.

Mike se estaba parando con ayuda de Faith. El corte en su cara no era el problema, si no que cuando Vincent lo arrojo, cayó sobre su pierna y se la rompió

-Mierda, no puedo hacer nada- dijo Mike mientras intentaba caminar, pero se caía al suelo. Jeremy estaba en el suelo, sujetándose la herida mientras Chica intentaba ayudarlo.

-¡YA BASTA!- Se escucho la voz del mayor líder de toda la pizzería. Así es, Puppet.

-Valla, al parecer mi primera víctima volvió- dijo Vincent mientras se acercaba a la marioneta. Puppet demostraba odio en su rostro.- Creo que los dejare descansar un rato- Vincent trono los dedos y todos los animatronics se apagaron

-¿! PERO QUE? ¡- Dijo Mike mientras veía a Vincent

-¿Q-QUE PASA?- Dijo Mandy que se había caído al suelo cuando Bonnie se apago

-Maldita berenjena-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a Vincent

-MIERDA- Grito Jeremy mientras caía inconsciente. Mike tomo la mano de Faith, pero todo se volvió borroso.

-¡Mike!-grito Faith mientras agitaba al inconsciente Mike

Mandy cayó desmayada también, en su charco de sangre. Alice camino hasta el apagado Puppet para caer sobre él.

-¡¿QUÉ LES HICISTE?!- Grito Faith al pelimorado llorando

-Van a despertar Faith jejeje solo espera un poco más pequeña Faith- dijo Vincent mientras se desvanecía en el aire. Faith intento secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Una idea surgió en su cabeza, así que fue corriendo a partes y servicio

-¡GOLDEN! ¡BONBON! ¡BB!- Grito Faith, pero solo encontró a los animatronics apagados igual que los otros. Escucho la puerta de atrás abrirse. Faith fue y vio a un pelirrojo algo pasado de peso con lentes junto a una chica de pelo negro con aspecto dulce en la puerta de atrás

-Algo malo está pasando aquí Nana, y debemos ver que es- dijo el pelirrojo

-Así es Fritz. ¿Entramos?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando al pelirrojo.

-Si…- dijo Fritz entrando a la pizzería. Nana lo siguió. Ellos fueron caminando lentamente hasta llegar al lugar central con animatronics, pero su sorpresa fue otra al ver a todos apagados, con sangre, destrozados y junto a guardias en las mismas condiciones.

-¿¡QUE PASO AQUÍ?!- Grito Nana mientras iba a ver a la morena que se estaba desangrando

-¿Fueron los animatronics?- se pregunto Fritz mientras levantaba la camisa de Jeremy y veía la herida- Siguen respirando, deberíamos curarlos.

-Traeré el botiquín- dijo Nana mientras corría. Al trabajar 3 años allí, ya conocía bien el lugar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- se pregunto Fritz. Faith veía al ex guardia y suspiro. Se dejaría ver

-Hey…

-¿Cómo?- Fritz se volteo y vio a la niña fantasma. Lanzo un grito, pero Faith le hizo señas para que se callara.

-EM… bueno…yo no te hare daño, ¿ok?- dijo Faith intentando tranquilizar al pelirrojo

-¿Q-que fue lo que pasó aquí?- pregunto Fritz a la niña fantasma

-Alguien malo los ataco a todos, y ahora todos están inconscientes.-dijo Faith, resumiendo lo que había pasado

-Ya veo…- dijo Fritz mientras se rascaba la nuca- ¿y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Curarlos y evitar su muerte por desangre. Creo que solo eso- dijo Faith mientras bajaba la mirada.

**HE TERMINADO Y LES TRAJE SUCULENTO GORE. Bueno, creo que ya quería poner a Fritz, porque es el favorito de mi mejor amiga y Nana es un OC sin mucha importancia. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Me disculpo otra vez por mi ausencia, pero no he estado muy inspirada.**

**Espero sus sensuales reviews**

**Saludos y suerte.**


	12. dolorosos flashbacks

**Hola y bienvenidos a la historia detrás de la pizzería. Esta historia está entrando en su arco final. Sip, es la pura verdad. No sé si haga una secuela, y más bien, no tengo idea si con el final que le voy a dar pueda darle una secuela a este fic, pero todo está a la decisión de ustedes gente bien bonita. Ahora, vamos con los hermosos reviews que me encantaron:**

**Alicia Malice: ¡Yai todos happy! No le digas uva marica, sho lo amo :,v y si, se cree dios, porque es MI dios y el de phone guy XDDD. Y lo que paso será explicado a continuación, con mucho detallito y sangre. Y no es un bastardo, porque la verdad no sé si sus padres lo planearon (?) y Mandy va a estar bien y Mike también, el tiene a su Faith :,3 Que bueno que tal la gustado, disfruta el cap si es disfrutable**

**Anne Holloway: Ay zhi ;v. Jejeje la verdad siempre me ha gustado el tipo de relación que tienen Mike y Faith, se me hace muy tierna. Y te recomiendo que sea Faike XDDD. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el team? XDDD. Y gracias por velarle a la seniora inspiración… ¡Porque sirvió! :D. Y algo más… adoro tu manera de hablar XDDD.**

**PD: Shinoby Nehory? Pinkierose230205 (creo que esos eran los números.-.)? Están vivas? Antes me dejaban reviews :,v.**

**Y otra cosa, al final del capítulo hay un aviso importante.**

* * *

><p>Mike abrió con dificultad sus ojos, pero no sirvió. Estaba en un lugar oscuro. Se puso de pie con facilidad, dándose cuenta que sus piernas no estaban rotas. Y luego también se dio cuenta que su traje de guardia había desaparecido. Traía unos pantalones negros y un chaleco rojo y un garfio falso en su mano derecha.<p>

-Esta es mi ropa de niño…- dijo para después lanzar un grito al darse cuenta del cambio que había tenido su voz- ¿S-soy un niño de nuevo?

-¿q-que pasa?- escucho la voz de una niña. Se volteo y vio a… dos Annabelle. Una estaba sentada. Traía un simple vestido de tirantes blanco, derivando a celeste. La otra estaba acostada y tenía el mismo vestido, pero derivando a rosa.

-¿Annabelle?- pregunto Mike, caminando hacia la niña.

-¿M-Mike?- dijo la niña parándose y yendo hacia el-¿Qué sucedió?

-No tengo idea, pero lo único que sé es que somos niños.

-¿Hola?- se escucho la voz de otros niños. Ambos miraron a esa dirección y vieron a una niña morena con un vestido purpura y a un niño con cabello cobrizo con un sweater verde.

-¿Mandy? ¿Jeremy?- dijo Mike mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a Annabelle.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Mandy mientras se aguantaba la risa- Ya extrañaba verte vestido así

-Jajá, que graciosa- dijo Mike con su sarcasmo tan notorio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jeremy- lo único que recuerdo es estar casi muriendo en el suelo y desmayarme… ¿Estaremos muertos?

Annabelle puso cara de escalofríos, pero la puso aun más cuando sintió una fría mano posarse en su hombro. Todos se extrañaron

-No creo que estemos muertos- dijo la otra Annabelle, soltando a la Annabelle de ojos azules.

-Tú eres Alice, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Mandy a la Annabelle de ojos rojos acercándose a ella

-¿Cómo mierda sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Alice mirando con extrañeza a Mandy- que yo recuerde, no lo he mencionado.

-Puppet me lo dijo. Dijo que Alice era la chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos- dijo Mandy sonriendo, pero escucho a alguien caerse.

-Auch, no puedo ver nada- dijo un niño de cabellos negros, piel pálida y con ropa azul algo rasgada

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Mikey mientras él y Jeremy ayudaban al niño a pararse. Mandy vio con curiosidad sus ojos, _ojos que parecían de una persona que no puede ver._

-¿eres ciego?- pregunto Mandy, a lo que el niño contesto asintiendo la cabeza

-Odio volver a ser así, otra vez. Antes los podía ver- dijo él con algo de enojo en su voz.

-¿C-como que antes? Nunca te hemos visto- dijo Annabelle, pero fue callada por su hermana

-Ustedes no lo saben, pero él es la ley máxima de la pizzería. Es el que nos dio vida- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba al niño y tomaba sus manos- Daniel Holmes, o mejor dicho, Puppet.

Los otros 4 gritaron un sonoro ¿¡QUE?! Mientras Daniel miraba la bajada y Alice seguía con la misma expresión seria.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Daniel que estaba de pie con ayuda de Alice.

-El nos revivió- dijo la voz de un niño. Los 5 se voltearon y vieron a 5 niños. El que había hablado tenía el cabello negro que casi cubría sus ojos color miel y su piel era algo morena. Al lado de él había un niño castaño con piel normal y con unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar. Y al otro lado había una niña rubia con 2 trenzas con lindos ojos verdes. Atrás de la niña, estaba un chico que parecía el mayor de todos, con pelo naranja y ojos cafés con muchas pecas. Y atrás de todos ellos, un niño rubio con ojos azules

-¿Quiénes son?- le pregunto Mike a su hermana.

-Los 5 niños asesinados- dijo Mandy mirándolos fijamente

-Así es- dijo el pelinegro- Yo soy Bonnie, o mejor dicho Billy.

-Yo soy Freddy o Finn- dijo el de pelo café

-Chica o Connie- dijo la niña sonriendo

-Foxy o Félix…-dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada

-G-Golden o Gary- dijo tímidamente el pequeño rubio

-¿Y saben que hacemos aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No tenemos ni la más mínima idea. Pero creemos que tiene relación con lo que hizo Vincent.- dijo Mike mientras se acomodaba su garfio pirata- ¿Dónde estará ese hijo de la gran puta?- dijo Mikey con enojo.

-No muy lejos- dijo Daniel- si él nos trajo aquí, hay una razón, y buena no será.

-Wow, miren eso- dijo Connie apuntando a un lugar en el que pareciera que está ocurriendo un flashback. Annabelle y Alice se sorprendieron al ver a las personas que estaban en el flashback.

-¿Papá?- dijo Annabelle mientras se acercaba. Alice tomo a Annabelle por el brazo

-No vallas, es tan solo un flashback- dijo Alice mientras la alejaba. Empezaron a ver el flashback. Se podía ver a una joven mujer de unos 23 años rubia, con ojos azules y que estaba embarazada al lado de un hombre de la misma edad con cabello café, ojos azules y traje.

-¿Ese no es el jefe? Pero se ve joven- dijo Mike, que luego fue callado por su hermana. Alice y Annabelle se sentaron y continuaron viendo el flashback. La mujer cambio su expresión a una mueca de dolor mientras se sujetaba el estomago. El hombre reacciono y la ayudo, para luego llamar al hospital. El flashback se adelanto hasta donde se veía a la mujer en la cama del hospital junto a su esposo, que la estaba animando después del parto.

-¿Cuándo vendrán las niñas Daryl?- preguntaba la mujer rubia

-Pronto Luz, pronto nos traerán a las dos- dijo Daryl mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa. En eso llego un doctor con tan solo una manta en sus brazos. Los dos pusieron cara de preocupación.

-Bueno, aquí esta su hermosa niña, felicitaciones- dijo el doctor mientras le pasaba a la niña al padre. El la miro y sonrió. Luego puso a la criatura en los brazos de su madre. La niña tenía la piel palidísima y sus pocos cabellos blancos

-Y… ¿Dónde está nuestra otra hija?- pregunto Daryl, a lo que el doctor puso una expresión de tristeza.

-La pequeña Alice… no sobrevivió al parto, lo lamento señor…- dijo el doctor. Luz rompió en llanto al instante mientras que Daryl estaba en shock.

-No…esto… no puede estar pasando…- dijo Daryl mientras abrazaba a su esposa- Luz… vamos a estar bien…

-Ella no merecía morir… debimos tener a las dos…- dijo Luz mientras miraba a su niña- Al menos sabemos que tienes un ángel cuidándote Annabelle…

Los presentes se sorprendieron, excepto Las dos albinas y Daniel.

-Ya entiendo… Alice y Annabelle son gemelas… -dijo Mandy- y creo que alguien le dio un cuerpo, peor que ya estaba ocupado… ¿no Puppet?- al decir eso, se volteo a la primera víctima, la cual asintió.

-¿¡PORQUE TIENEN QUE MOSTRAR ESTO?!- Pregunto enojada Alice. Odiaba que mencionaran su origen. Annabelle le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a su hermana, la cual no funciono.

-A-Alice… cálmate por favor- era lo que decía Annabelle. El Flashback acabo, pero empezó con uno nuevo. En este se veía una fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos se veían felices. Habían dos guardias vigilando a todos los niños en el local. Uno era un hombre alto que tenía una mirada oscura y misteriosa y un cabello de un llamativo color purpura y el otro un chico que parecía tener apenas 16 años de edad con cabello cobrizo y ojos azules grandes. La mayoría de los niños estaban en kids cove, viendo a la zorrita Mangle, porque era la favorita de la cumpleañera. En otro lado de la pizzería se encontraban 5 niños, los mismos que estaban en ese lugar.

-Mierda- dijo Félix entre dientes- Es un flashback de él 87…

En la kids cove, estaban los dos guardias hablando.

-Necesito que vigiles a los niños, debo ir a hacer algo importante…-decía el alto de cabellos purpuras.

-Está bien, creo que controlare todo esto.-dijo el peli-cobrizo mientras iba a separar a unos niños que estaban peleándose. El pelimorado sonrió y se acerco a la cumpleañera

-Hey pequeña, ¿quieres un regalo que jamás olvidaras?- pregunto con una falsa voz inocente. La niña asintió feliz, pero una animatronica reconoció a ese asesino. Mangle se paro y se iba a abalanzar contra el guardia, pero este salió corriendo, dejando a la niña en su lugar, la cual se salvo, gracias a cierto peli-cobrizo que quito a la pequeña del camino, siendo brutalmente lastimado por Mangle

-¡¿Por qué?!- se escucho decir a Jeremy.

El pelimorado entre todo el caos, tomo su traje de Golden Freddy, y atrajo a 5 niños al backstage, donde fueron asesinados y mutilados. Los cuerpos de los niños estaban esparcidos por la habitación. Una niña de cabellos negros vio lo que paso. Se quedo callada. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con el hombre de cabellos morados, él la asesino. Era un peligro para el que esa mocosa dijera algo.

-N-no… ¡Faith!- grito Mike mientras iba corriendo hacia el flashback.

-Mike, no puedes hacer nada- dijo Billy deteniendo a Mike tomando su brazo- todo esto ya pasó… Mike apretó sus puños. La impotencia lo consumía. Había contemplado el asesinato de la niña que era como su hija. Vio como enterró el cuchillo en su pecho, como ella lloraba y suplicaba piedad, pero lo único que obtuvo fue otras 3 apuñaladas y cortes en los brazos.

- Lo sé, y eso me hace sentir inútil- dijo Mike mientras se cubría los ojos, intentando no llorar.

Todos en la sala estaban en shock por haber visto tal masacre. Haber visto a un niño al que le desgarraban su garganta de un cuchillazo. A un niño que murió intentando defender a la única mujer en el lugar, a una niña llorar mientras era asesinada, a un chico al que lo golpearon contra una pared hasta la muerte, a un pequeño al que le destrozaban la frente con un cuchillo, a una niña que fue cruelmente asesinada, a un joven que perdió injustamente el lóbulo frontal, a pesar de que lo hizo para defender a una niña.

-¿¡Porque nos muestran esto?!- grito desesperado Gary

-Mierda- dijo Félix

-¡Has que se detenga!- grito Connie mientras se sujetaba en la cabeza.

-ya entendió…- dijo Mandy, haciendo que todos se callaran- nos está torturando así, de esta manera, con flashbacks…

-Tienes razón- dijo Billy- Pero de seguro hay algo que lo debilite… algo que también le allá pasado

-La muerte de tanta gente que él ha amado- dijo Daniel con la mirada oscurecida por su cabello, pero al levantar la vista, tenía las mismas marcas que tenía Puppet- Eso es lo que le duele al pequeño Vinny.

-Je, siempre olvido que puedes ver el pasado Puppet- dijo Alice mientras iba junto a Daniel.

-Que útil- dijo Mike.

-_Eso no será suficiente…_

Nana y Fritz tenían a los humanos vendados en el escenario. Faith estaba con ellos.

-¿Y quién es la persona mala que hizo todo esto cariño?- le pregunto Nana con dulzura a Faith. La menor desvió la mirada

-El culpable de todo esto… El que ocasiono la mordida del 87, el asesino, el que ha provocado tanto dolor en familias, el culpable de que todos los guardias hubieran sufrido, el que provoca pánico en los meseros, esa persona.

Nana y Fritz se miraron. El recordaba esa noche del diablo que paso allí y todos los traumas posteriores. Ella recordaba el pánico que le daban esos animatronics y esas extrañas alucinaciones o…_posesiones_ de las que sufrían los empleados.

-Ya veo…- dijo Fritz mientras desinfectaba la herida de Jeremy.- ¿y qué haces aquí pequeña fantasmita?

-¿Eres una de los niños asesinados?- pregunto Nana

-…Sí, yo fui asesinada fuera de la pizzería, pero vi el asesinato de los 5 niños…- dijo Faith mientras se acercaba a Mike y tomaba su mano- Y yo cuido de Mike desde el 87. El es… como un padre para mí… y no quiero explicarle a la señorita Doll lo que le ocurrió si algo malo pasa…

-Doll es la novia de Mike, ¿no?- dijo Fritz mientras quitaba la gorra de Jeremy y ahogaba un grito al ver esa marca que tenía.

-Si… y le pidió matrimonio antes de venir a trabajar- dijo Faith mientras se recostaba al lado del inconsciente Mike- pero sé que él y los demás van a estar bien… ellos son fuertes- Faith abrazo el brazo de Mike. A Nana se le hizo muy tierna la escena. Fritz se altero al ver que Mandy empezó a moverse bruscamente y a sostenerse la cara mientras gritaba

-¡AAAAAAGGGGHHHH! ¡AYUDENME!- Mandy se apretó la cara mientras la sangre empezaba a escurrir de sus cortaduras.

-Dios no- dijo Fritz mientras intentaba calmar a Mandy- Tranquilízate

-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡MANGLE!- Empezó a gritar Jeremy mientras la marca de su mordida comenzaba a sangrar

-¿Qué está pasando?- Nana fue hacia Jeremy mientras intentaba parar el sangrado, pero no podía

-¿Mike?- pregunto Faith con miedo mientras Mike empezaba a moverse, como si estuviera en una pesadilla.- Todo va a estar bien…

Annabelle empezó a tener marcas de manos por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?- pregunto Fritz alterado

* * *

><p><strong>Y fue todo por hoy. ¿Estuvo bien?<strong>

**Bueno, ahora… tengo 3 avisos. El primero es recomendable que lean. Los otros 2 solo si quieren**

**1-El lunes 2 empiezan las clases en mi país, y no me dejaran usar el P.C en la semana, así que solo actualizare 1 vez a la semana. Pero si puedo, escribiré cuando pueda.**

**2- Estoy en un duelo. ¿Por qué? Porque Rebornica dejo el fandom de FNAF. Si, aun no lo supero…**

**3- Si les interesa, tengo Tumblr. Tengo el mismo nombre, pero si el 10 y separado por rayitas.**

**Bueno, en este cap aclare más sobre Alice y Annabelle. Y el nombre del jefe… bueno, adoro the walking dead y a Daryl.**

**Los espero en el próximo capitulo**

**Quiero reviews .-.**

**Saludos y suerte ¡ **


End file.
